Dash and Violet: Siblings Forever
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: A series of one-shots starring Dash and Violet. If you have any requests or suggestions, please leave them in a review. Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR OVER 50000 VIEWS! AN EPIC CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN REACH 100000 VIEWS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!
1. Chapter 1

Dash and Violet: Siblings Forever.

Chapter 1: Please Don't Leave Me. (Inspired by a Jurassic World story description that was written by ebi pers.)

Our story begins at the home of the Parr family. This family of five makes up a team of superheroes known as the Incredibles. Right now, Bob and Helen's daughter, Violet, was asleep, dreaming of her favorite characters from Steven Universe, when she felt someone shaking her.

"Violet. Violet, wake up." said a voice that sounded scared. Violet opened her eyes and yawned before she saw Dash, her little brother, beside her bed.

"What is it, Dash?" asked Violet as she sat up. She saw his face in the moonlight and, judging from the tear streaks she could see, he had been crying.

"What's the matter?" she asked before Dash climbed up on the bed and into her lap before he hugged her waist and started lightly sobbing into her shoulder. Violet looked at him in surprise before she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. Dash just continued to sob into her shoulder for a little bit before he looked at her.

"No, I got scared thinking about something." he said.

"What was it?" asked Violet.

"I thought about when we were back on Nomanisan Island. I remember while I was fighting Syndrome's henchmen, I was worried about you, wondering if you were okay, if you were alive. I was scared that you might have died or been captured." Dash said before he buried his face back in Violet's shoulder. Violet hugged Dash softly and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"Shh...shh...shh...It's OK, Dash. I'm right here for you." she said as Dash sobbed loudly.

"Please, Violet, don't leave me!" Dash said between sobs.

Violet smiled a warm smile, "I'm not gonna leave you, buddy. I promise." she said as she continued to comfort her sobbing sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise.

Dash smiled at Violet as the two of them walked through a local park with ice cream cones in hand. They found a bench and took a seat as they finished the treats.

"I love that chocolate chip cookie dough! It is so good!" said Dash as he smacked his fingers.

"That mint chocolate chip is so tasty, if I was made out of it, I'd eat myself!" said Violet as the two kids laughed. Dash looked around at the scenery contained in the beautiful day they were having. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Hey, Violet. Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

Violet smiled and nodded before she closed her eyes, "Don't open until I tell you to." said Dash before he ran off at normal speed and returned a couple of minutes later.

"Okay, sis, you can open your eyes now." Dash said. Violet opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Dash holding out a Disney Princess game to her.

"Is this for me? Thank you, Dash! You are the greatest!" said Violet as she took the game.

Dash smiled. "Glad you like it." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Could Not Ask For More. (Song by Edwin McCain and all other owners.)

Tonight was a very beautiful night in Metroville. It was also the night of the NSA Singing Contest, where many Supers gather to see who can put on the best singing performance. The Incredibles were currently waiting their turn.

"This is so great!" said Elastigirl.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this." said Mr Incredible.

Dash and Violet nodded, "I'm so excited for me and Dash to sing!" said Violet.

"Me too!" said Dash. Once the Incredibles were called on stage by Rick Dicker, their friend from the NSA, they waved at the crowd as they cheered loudly. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl then took two microphones and danced while singing, "That's What I Like About You." finishing with a kiss. After the applause, the two walked offstage and Dash and Violet took the microphones and began their song.

(Dash) Sitting here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

(Violet) Looking in your smile  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you

(Dash) Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

(Both) These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

(Dash) I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you

(Violet) Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

(Both) I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

The crowd let out booming cheers and applause as the two siblings bowed and gave each other a tight, tearful hug. After the rest of the Supers had their turn, the crowd waited for a winner to be decided. After some time, a woman named Mirage walked up to the microphone with an envelope.

"The winner of the NSA Singing Contest is…" she said before she tore open the envelope. She looked at it and smiled, "Miss Stealth and Speed Demon of the Incredibles!" Mirage called, earning deafening cheers from the crowd. Backstage, the Incredibles were celebrating.

"Way to go, kids!" said Mr. Incredible as they high fived.

Elastigirl then hugged her children, "We're so proud of you." she said.

Speed Demon and Miss Stealth then walked onstage and took the trophy before they shared another hug, drawing a big "AW!" from the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Video Game Marathon.

Dash and Violet were sitting on the couch, having been left to watch Jack-Jack while their parents went to a meeting in Washington D.C. Dash sighed in boredom before he walked over to the Xbox One and cut it on. He then grabbed a controller and put in the disc for Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite.

"Ah, finally playing that new game you got for Christmas?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Dash answered as he started the Story Mode. Violet watched him play through a few levels before she walked over to the game shelf. She looked through their assortment of games before she found what she was looking for.

"Hey, Dash. When you're through with that, how about me and you play this?" she asked as she showed him Transformers Devastation.

"Yeah! I've been thinking about giving Megatron a good slam on the head with Optimus Prime's Cryo Hammer!" Dash said as he finished the first fight against Ultron Sigma. Afterwards, he and Violet started kicking Decepticon tailgate with Optimus and Bumblebee. This went on for a while until they decided to wrap it up with the ultimate in Disney games: Disney Infinity. They built their own Toy Box in the style of an epic war against the bad guys and then a giant playground. By the time they were finished playing, they were ready to tuck in.

Dash yawned as he said, "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." before going to bed.

"I agree." Violet said as she went to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Gifts.

Dash was sitting in his room, thinking about something he and Violet could do, when Violet walked in with something behind her back.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" asked Dash with a smile.

Violet smiled and walked over to Dash before she said, "I've got a surprise for you, Dash." she said before she showed him what was behind her back. Dash gasped in surprise when he saw it was a computer game he had his eyes on; The Incredibles: When Danger Calls.

"I ordered it for you yesterday." Violet said before Dash tackled her to the ground in a tight hug.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted happily. The next day, Violet was sitting on the couch when Dash came up to her with something behind his back.

"What you got there, Dash-o?" Violet asked. Dash revealed a Steven Universe wallet.

Violet gasped, "For me?" she asked in disbelief as she took it and opened it. When she moved a piece of folded paper, she saw on one side, a picture of her and Dash, and the other side, a picture of Shadow giving a peace sign.

Violet then unfolded the paper which said, "I'll be by your side, always." Violet teared up before giving Dash a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sacrifice. (Up to Chapter 12 is a spoof of Dead Rising 4's Frank Rising and contains spoilers.)

"Hey, Dash! Go find Violet!" shouted Elastigirl as she shot another zombie in the head.

"Right!" Dash said as he defeated numerous zombies while running off at super speed. The Incredibles had recently been called to the town of Willamette, Colorado by their friend Frank West to help him with a zombie outbreak. Violet had been battling the zombies on the roof of the Willamette Memorial Megaplex to hold them off as the others went to find Frank, which they did. Dash hurried through the zombie infested mall when he heard an explosion from the roof.

"VIOLET!" Dash shouted in panic as he ran through the rest of the mall to the roof, where he saw little zombies, but was horrified when he saw Violet laying motionless underneath a pile of rubble.

"VIIIIIIII!" Dash shouted as he ran to her. Violet opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her brother.

"Dash…" she said weakly as Dash attempted to move the rubble she was under.

"Dash, get out of here! Run!" Violet said, wanting her little brother to live on.

"NO WAY AM I LEAVING YOU HERE!" Dash screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes as the zombies drew near. Suddenly, a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing a Ghost shirt, blue jeans and blue and white Nike shoes with glasses appeared and slashed the zombies to motionless, headless corpses.

"Eric, take Dash and run!" said Violet as he ran over.

"Come on, Violet, that's not our only option. Hey, I'm a master Dead Rising player. My skill set is killing zombies and saving lives!" Eric said as he dashed off to slay more zombies while Dash futilely continued to attempt to lift a big rock. Violet was crying, knowing that there was no other way than what she was about to do, but she was willing to do it anyway. She amazingly found the strength to lift Dash and toss him. Fortunately, at that time, Eric turned around and caught Dash.

"Take Dash and go!" shouted Violet. Eric nodded, understanding what was about to happen, but still felt bad about it as he ran with Dash still facing his sister over his shoulder.

"NO! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!" Dash screamed in panic as he reached out, drool running from his mouth, tears pouring out of his eyes and snot pouring out of his nose.

Violet was the same way as she reached out and shouted, "I LOVE YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! STAY ALIVE!" Violet then shut her eyes tight before facing the ground. Dash watched in horror as a zombie bent down near her and readied itself to bite.

"STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as loud as possible as he watched the zombie bite his sister in the neck, that being the last he saw of her before Eric ran through the mall and out, the now traumatized speedster still on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Grief.

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frank had managed to defeat the rest of the zombies, thanks to the NSA agents showing up. Frank suddenly heard running footsteps and saw Eric run into the front yard of the Golden Apple winery.

"Hey, there's Eric and he's got Dash!" he said, drawing everyone's attention. Dash, snapping out of his shock, angrily punched Eric in the back of the head.

"Dang it, stop!" Eric said in annoyance.

"We could have saved her!" Dash shouted in anger before Eric tossed him to the ground. He then looked sympathetic.

"Look, Dash, she wouldn't have let me save her and there was nothing you could've done for her." he said. Dash's face then changed from angry to sad and he started to cry.

The others walked over, "Violet?" asked Elastigirl. Eric looked at them with a sad face and shook his head with a sad sigh. The three NSA members and Frank bowed their heads in respect while Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl hugged and cried. After a while, they left the winery and made their way to a half built house in West Ridge, where Hammond and her people were waiting. Dash just sat by himself, wanting to be left alone. His depression over Violet had gotten so intense it was giving off a black aura. After a while, everyone's attention was caught when they noticed that someone was turning the doorknob.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Violet Rising.

Everyone braced themselves as the door slowly creaked open and in stepped a zombie with an Incredibles suit, a bloody neck injury and an orange headband that had green glowing eyes. Everyone looked closely at the zombie as it was standing still in the doorway before their eyes widened, "Violet?" Dash asked. Violet looked at the young boy and started to walk towards him. Hammond readied a gun, but Eric stopped her from shooting.

"Wait a minute, Hammond. Let's find out what she's gonna do." he said as Violet stopped in front of Dash and bent down. What came next was unexpected.

"Are you okay, Dash?" she asked in a raspy-sounding voice. Everyone's eyes widened, but Dash's widened the biggest.

"She… spoke." said Eric in amazement.

"A zombie… spoke? I don't even know how that's possible." said Hammond.

Violet then looked at the others and said, "Mr. Dicker, Mirage, Ms. Mode, Ms. Hammond." before bowing in greeting, "Hello." she finished with.

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes before Eric asked, "Hey, Violet, just to be sure we're on the safe side, you don't have any interest in eating us, do you?"

Violet actually smiled and shook her head, "No way, I'm no cannibal." she said before Dash hugged her tightly and sobbed quietly into her waist. His zombie sister just kept her smile and hugged him back.

"How are you able to speak as a zombie, Violet?" asked Hammond.

"There's only one reason why, she has intelligence." Frank answered. Violet then explained to everyone that when she reanimated, she had her intelligence and voice intact somehow, possibly due to her brain being able to resist becoming undead. She actually had fun with it at first, but after a while, she started to long to be human again.

"Now that I think about it, does anyone know how to cure me?" she asked.

Everyone was at a dead end until Eric remembered something, "What if we used Dr. Barnaby's old treatment chamber? It can cure her since she's infected but not fully turned." he suggested, something everyone agreed to.

"All right, but first we'll need a few things." Eric said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gathering Parts.

Eric, Frank and Mr. Incredible were going through Old Town, looking for painkillers and electromagnets. Mr. Incredible found the electromagnets in Big Buck's Hardware.

"Eric, are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Yeah, it worked for Frank when he got infected, so it should work for her." Eric, who had just recovered the control key for the chamber, said as Frank walked over with a bloody baseball bat and painkillers.

"He's telling the truth, Mr. Incredible." said Frank. Meanwhile, in West Ridge, Elastigirl, Violet and everyone else were searching for something that Eric said would be crucial to the cure; a zombie wasp queen. He told them that the one in Frank Rising was located at the high school. Violet had already been around numerous parts of town and in the mall and had collected 19 immature queens, or as Frank and Eric called them, Princess Wasps.

"All right, this is it." said Elastigirl as they stopped outside Willamette Junior High. Violet walked inside and was almost instantly confronted by a zombie larger than any other that was emitting a purple glow. It was the Royal Evo.

"Well, hello, Your Majesty." said Violet as it leaped at her. She quickly leaped out of the way before she shot an actual acid loogie she called Bile out of her mouth. It landed on its back and after a second, exploded, causing the Royal Evo great pain. It roared before attempting to slash her only for her to dodge and then let out a powerful howl that was like a roar, causing the zombie great pain again. The zombie then attempted to kick her after leaping in the air, only for it to miss and giving Violet a chance to pounce on it and pierce it's chest with her hand, killing it and drawing out the Wasp Queen.

She quickly caught it in a jar and said, "Long live the queen." Elastigirl came out from an overturned locker she and Hammond and everyone had hid behind and hugged her zombified daughter.

"That's my little zombie!" she said with pride before Dash tackled her to the ground in a tight hug.

"You rock, Violet!" he yelled. Violet smiled and patted him on the head. A little while later, Eric and the others found them with the necessary supplies.

"All right, now what do we do, Eric?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Now, we need to go to the test chamber in Barnaby's lab. It's in the basement of the Golden Apple." Eric answered. Everyone then made their way to the winery. Eric opened the door and eradicated the zombies inside. Once they made their way to the basement, as they navigated through the barrels, Eric's communicator rang.

"Eric, bring the girl to me." said a woman's voice that Eric recognized all too well.

"Dr. Blackburne. What do you want with Violet?" he asked, catching the other's attention.

"What I wanted with Frank. Just bring her to me and I promise I'll treat her as soon as I'm done testing." she said. Eric told what Blackburne said to the others and Violet took the communicator.

"Blackburne, what do you need from me?" she asked.

"A sample of your blood." said Blackburne, making everyone feel uneasy before Dash snatched the communicator and said, "Absolutely no way! Because first, it's blood, and then it's a lot of blood, and then you're cutting out her pancreas and she really needs that!" in a harsh tone.

"Who is this?" asked Blackburne.

"This is her brother." said Dash.

"I'm not gonna let you make my sister your lab rat! Keep away from her, you horrid witch!" He then cut the communicator off. Everyone stared at Dash with shock. Violet then remembered that she had forgotten to get the last Princess Wasp.

"Gotta go grab the last Princess Wasp! Be right back!" she said before she ran to the shelter, which was near Hammond's farm. Unfortunately, it was also swarming with hostile survivors. Violet managed to take care of 6 out of 8 easily, but the two on the roof gave her a bit of a hard time. She managed to defeat them, however, and absorbed the last Princess Wasp. After making her way back to the winery, she and the rest of the group walked into the room that led to the treatment chamber only to get a cage dropped on them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dash's Threatening Rage.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Elastigirl. That's when Dr. Blackburne walked out from an office with a smirk.

"My trap worked." she said. Eric looked at her with a furious glare.

"You'd better let us out if you know what's good for you!" he said before Dash started banging on the bars, hitting two hard enough to bust them down, a gap wide enough for him to fit through. He grabbed one of Eric's ray guns and leapt through the crack, kicking Blackburne in the face.

She fell to the floor and glared at him, "You little brat! How dare you do that to me?!" she asked in anger before Dash marched up to her.

"You are going to help cure my sister and then you're getting us out of here," he started.

Blackburne smirked, "Or what?" she asked. Dash then did something that shocked everyone else. He pointed the gun at Blackburne's head.

"Or I'll put a fried mess where your hair is and have her rip you in half, you old bag. You have three seconds to decide. One, two…" Dash started before Blackburne shouted, "FINE! Fine. Doggone you, Speed Demon." she said in defeat before she took the cage away and said, "We had better get started. The treatment lab is through here. I'll help guide her through the setup. Unfortunately, we can't enter the lab ourselves."

"What?! How stupid do you think we are?!" asked Mr. Incredible.

"The radiation left over in there is off the charts. It would be fatal for us, but it won't affect Miss Stealth. You want her cured, follow my instructions." Blackburne said before she opened the door to the lab and Violet went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Purging the Parasite.

"Violet, can you hear me? The first thing you need to do is put the queen in the incubator." said Eric through the communicator. Violet walked over to a glass cage and put the queen in it, making it buzz angrily.

"Uh, she does not sound happy." Violet said. Out in the office, everyone heard a huge amount of growling.

"Hey, Violet, whatever is going on in there, is attracting a lot of zombies, dahling. Horde's coming in fast!" said Edna.

"Blackburne, what have you done?" asked Violet in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing! It must be the Wasp Queen. She's summoning the horde to her defense." said Blackburne.

"All right, everyone, lock yourselves in that office and tell me what to do next." Violet said.

Once everyone else did what she said, Mirage spoke, "Now, you need to turn the painkillers into an aerosol. Everything's in the workstation there." Violet took the painkillers and after a few minutes, had a successful aerosol.

"Now, you have to administer it to the queen. Oh, crap! Crap! Brace yourself! They're here!" Frank said in a panicked tone. At that moment, zombies started pouring in through the upper parts of the room, causing Violet to fight for her life while listening to everyone else. Violet made her way back to the queen and administered the aerosol, causing the queen to screech.

"It's done! The queen now sounds very angry by the way!" Violet said.

"Next, you need to plug in the solenoids. Make sure you install them right-side up!" said Rick.

"Which way is right-side up?!" asked Violet, fighting off a huge horde of zombies.

"I...don't actually know! I'm an agency manager, not an engineer!" Rick said. Violet took the electromagnets and put them in two side slots, causing flames to shoot out of vents in the floor.

"Violet, dahling, what did you do?!" asked Edna in an annoyed tone.

"WHAT I WAS TOLD TO DO." Violet replied.

After a few minutes, Violet asked, "Eric, Mom, Dash, Dad, Frank, what now?"

"Hang on, sis! We're calibrating!" said Dash.

A little bit later, Blackburne said, "You need to reroute the power to get them charged. There should be a lever or switch or something."

"Can you please be a little more specific?" asked Violet kindly.

"I can't. Because thanks to Frank messing with the machine and leaking radiation everywhere, I've never been inside the treatment lab!"

"Well, you're welcome!" Frank said in an annoyed tone as Violet found a computer and rerouted the power.

"Next, you need to vent the gas from the top of the chamber! Look for a big valve!" said Mr. Incredible. Violet found a computer and managed to vent the gas.

After a few minutes of fighting the zombies, Violet said, "Please tell me this is almost over."

"Almost. Oh, hang it! I lost my place in the manual!" said Blackburne.

"I'll buy you a bookmark for Christmas!" said Violet in an annoyed tone.

After biting and slashing a huge crowd of zombies, Violet heard everyone at once, "Now, you just have to turn it all on!"

Violet rushed over to a computer on the side of the chamber and said, "Here goes nothing!" before activating it.

She then heard a humming and then Dash, "Sis, you did it! Now, don't touch anything or you might break it!" he said in a happy shout. The machine's door then opened and Violet went inside and slammed her fist on the red button inside it. The door closed. Meanwhile, the zombies had broken into the office and had the other heroes cornered. Suddenly, a green shockwave burst through the room, causing every single zombie's head to burst.

"What happened?" Jessa asked in alarm.

"VIOLET!" Dash shouted as he rushed over to the panel and opened the door.

"Dash, don't go in there!" called Mirage, but it was too late. Dash had already went through. All the radiation had been wiped out by the shockwave. Dash looked around before he noticed the chamber door opening. He looked with anxiety before he saw Violet stumble out of the machine through green fog. Her bite wound was gone with no scar and the blood was gone. Her beautiful blue eyes were back, signifying she was human again.

"Thank goodness." she said before hearing Dash yell, "VIOLET!"

"DASH!" Violet yelled in happiness before Dash leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly around her neck, sending them both to the floor laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Beach Day.

After returning home, the Incredibles were sitting around the house. Bob and Helen were playing with Jack-Jack while Dash and Violet were playing video games in Dash's room.

"Oh, come on! We're so close to finally beating this boss!" Dash said as they fought against Darth Vader in LEGO Star Wars.

"Hang on, Dash." said Violet as she, as Luke Skywalker, got up behind Vader and hit him, taking away the last of his health.

"Yeah!" the two kids said as they high-fived.

After finishing the level, Violet asked Dash, "Hey, Dash, how'd you like to go to the beach today?" Dash looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. After walking to the beach, Dash and Violet went into the changing rooms, Dash coming out in orange swim trunks and Violet in a two-piece black swimsuit. After setting down their umbrella and chairs, Dash and Violet went swimming for a while and got some ice cream before they tanned out in the sun.

"Hey, Violet." Dash said.

Violet looked at him, "What's up?" she asked.

"Can we stop by OceanSide before we head home? I heard they've got this cool line of scuba toys based on us!" Dash said in an excited tone.

Violet smiled, "I don't see why not." she answered, Dash giving her a thumbs-up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Don't Anger Violet.

At Dash's elementary school, the rest of the family had been called by the principal, claiming that Dash had gone way too far. They walked into the principal's office and saw Dash sitting in a chair with a sad face.

"What happened? What did Dash do?" asked Violet as she sat by him.

Mr. Kropp, Dash's teacher, had a confident face as he walked over and said, "This time, he's finally gone too far. Wait till you see this!" he said with excitement as he popped the tape into a VCR. The TV showed Dash wrecking the science lab by flipping over tables and chairs and spilling chemicals. His family looked at the boy with disbelief.

Dash quickly protested, "But, it wasn't me!"

Mr. Kropp then walked over, "Don't sit there and lie, you little rat!" he said.

Violet glared at him, "Don't talk to him like that." she said in annoyance. "

We don't believe that he would do something like this, Mr. Kropp. He's mischievous, but he wouldn't do something like this." said Helen.

Suddenly, Dash's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw he had a message from Eric that said, "Show them this video if you're in the office. Don't ask how I got it. I have my methods." The message had a video attached to it.

"What are you looking at, Dash?" asked Bob.

"This." Dash answered as he played the video. Everyone looked and was surprised to see Mr. Kropp himself holding a giant puppet that looked like Dash wrecking the science lab.

"Who sent you that?!" Kropp asked.

Dash glared at him, "That doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you set me up." he said.

The principal then turned to Kropp with a disappointed face. "I'm afraid I can't tolerate this, Bernie." he said.

"Don't "Bernie" me! That video is fake!" Mr. Kropp shouted.

"You may go now, Parrs. I apologize for the trouble." the principal said. The family could hear Mr. Kropp shouting as they left.

Later that evening, the family was having dinner with Eric, Kari, Tony, Mirage, Edna and Rick when the doorbell rang. Dash walked over to the door and opened it to see a very angry-looking Mr. Kropp.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Kropp. What can we do for you?" asked Dash, getting his family's attention before the teacher punched him in the nose and mouth, causing him to bleed and making him cry. Violet ran over and started to comfort him while the teacher marched over to his parents. Helen held Jack-Jack close.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but no one comes into my house and attacks my son like that!" Bob said as he got out of his chair.

"I don't care! Your brat got me fired!" Mr. Kropp said.

"Well, it serves you right!" Helen shouted.

"I'm the one who took the video of you and sent it to him, so if you wanna fight someone, I dare you to try me!" Eric said, getting in a fighting position. Suddenly, Mr. Kropp heard footsteps behind him. He looked and he saw Violet reel back before she punched him square in the mouth, sending him to the floor with a bleeding jaw and a couple of missing teeth.

Everyone gasped in shock before Eric laughed and said in excitement, "Falcon Punch!"

Mr. Kropp got up, wiping his mouth before he gave Violet a furious look. "Why you…" he said before he furiously tried to punch Violet only for her to block and give him multiple punches to the face and kicks to his shins, making him collapse.

"Your techniques are weak, old man." Violet said before she kicked him in the face, breaking his nose and glasses.

She then amazingly picked him up and, spotting a nearby window, said, "Now, if you will kindly, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" shouting the last part as she threw him out the window.

Everyone just stared in shock before Mirage just said, "Nice throw."

Violet turned around and smiled, "Thank you." she said.

Mr. Kropp then rose up and shouted through the window, "You'll pay for this! Nobody attacks me!" before Violet jumped through the window and chased him away before she kicked him in the rear and shouted as he fell to the ground, "And don't let me catch you around my house again or I'll call the cops on you!" before stomping back to her house. Later that night, Violet was getting ready for bed when Dash came in.

"Oh, hi, Dash. What's up?" she asked.

Dash smiled at her, "Thanks for what you did, sis. I really appreciate it." he said.

Violet smiled back, "You're welcome, bro." she said as she ruffled his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dash's Last Run. (If Only Tears Could Bring You Back belongs to Midnight Sons and The Time Has Come belongs to all rightful owners.)

Bomb Voyage laughed as he stood in his helicopter throwing bombs every here and there. The Incredibles climbed out of a pile of rubble with torn suits and injuries.

"Man, is there any way to stop this maniac?" asked Violet.

"Your time iz up, Incredibles! Prepare to die!" Voyage said as he threw two bombs at the heroes. Dash then had an idea, he knew only one way to stop Voyage when he was as psycho as this, but he knew his family wouldn't like it.

He turned towards them and said, "Guys, I'm gonna stop those bombs on my own."

Elastigirl looked alarmed, "How are you going to do that?!" she asked.

"You wouldn't let me if I told you. I love you guys. Take care." Dash said, a tear running down his face before he ran at super speed in the direction of the bombs.

"SPEED DEMON!" his family shouted in worry as he neared the bombs. The young Super managed to kick one of the bombs right before he was hit by the other one, which exploded on impact. His family instantly ran over in worry and horror. Bomb Voyage could only watch in horror as the bomb hit his helicopter's blades, blowing up the vehicle and killing him. The Incredibles picked up Dash, whose suit had been burnt as well as him. Violet felt his pulse, but her heart stopped at feeling nothing at all. It was over. He was dead. Violet started crying before she wailed to the skies. Elastigirl collapsed to her hands and knees in a limp heap, tears falling onto the ground endlessly. Mr. Incredible fell to his knees in tears before he punched the ground. A couple of days later, the three heroes, Jack-Jack, Tony, Mirage, Edna, Kari, Rick, Eric, and many of Speed Demon's fans were gathered by a church in front of the young hero's coffin. Everyone was saddened and crying.

 _How will I start tomorrow without you here?_  
 _Who's heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?_  
 _Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?_  
 _Best friends forever, should never have to go away!_

 _What will I do? You know I'm only half without you_  
 _How will I make it through?_

As it rained on the saddened crowd, people walked up to the coffin and started paying their respects with words.

After Eric and her parents did it, Violet walked up to the coffin and started crying as she whispered, "Dash, I'm so sorry. If only I could've helped you. I'll never forget everything you and me did together or that you did for me. Thank you for everything. I love you." However, what everyone, including her, failed to notice was that Violet's tears were sparkling as they fell onto the burnt boy's face.

 _If only tears could bring you back to me_  
 _If only love could find a way_  
 _What I would do, what I would give if you_  
 _Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_  
 _If my tears could bring you back to me_

Everyone then started to leave, tears shed with regret. Bob and Helen just sat depressed in the living room with everyone else trying to comfort them. Violet, however, was much worse. The minute they returned home, she just ran to her bedroom, locked the door and threw herself onto her bed and started crying hysterically.

 _I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again_  
 _Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can_  
 _Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course_  
 _Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!_

 _Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by_  
 _And still they're not dry!_

Violet's tears endlessly soaked her pillow as her voice started growing hoarse from sobbing so hard.

 _If only tears could bring you back to me_  
 _If only love could find a way_  
 _What I would do, what I would give if you_  
 _Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_  
 _If my tears could bring you back to me_

 _I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before_  
 _For one more chance, for one last glance_  
 _There's not a thing, that I would not endure_

After a while, Tony came in and started rubbing his girlfriend's back, trying to comfort her. Violet looked at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder. After some time, everyone else went home and Bob and Helen went with Honey and Lucius to try and cope with their loss. Violet just sat in the living room chair, crying into her knees, as she began to remember the time she and her brother had together.

 _I close my eyes and I can see the day we met, (The hug after the battle with the Omnidroid.)_  
 _Just one moment and I knew:_  
 _You're my best friend, do anything for you. (Violet comforting Dash after a nightmare.)_

 _We've gone so far and done so much (Dash and Violet playing at the beach.)_  
 _And I feel like we've always been together._  
 _Right by my side through thick and thin,_  
 _You're the part of my life I'll always remember. (Dash and Violet hugging after he gave her a special card.)_

 _The time has come, (The first time they fused into Shadow.)_  
 _It's for the best, I know it._  
 _Who could have guessed that you and I -_  
 _Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye. (Dash hugging Violet as a zombie.)_

 _The time has come, (Dash making his sacrifice.)_  
 _It's for the best, I know it._  
 _Who could have guessed that you and I -_  
 _Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye. (Violet crying over the coffin.)_

Violet sobbed for a little while longer before she put her hands together and started to pray, "Lord, please take good care of my brother in Heaven and help my family through this. Please, Lord, please." before she began to cry again.

"If only I could bring him back." That's when her tears started flowing in air as if they were a magic sparkle. A few minutes later, she noticed a bright blue glow outside that covered everything for miles. Then, a little while later, it faded and there were footsteps outside the door.

 _If only tears could bring you back to me_

The door opened a bit and in stepped a boy with a half-torn mask and an Incredibles suit that had the shoulders ruined and was ashy in some places. His face, however, was all too recognizable with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, sis!" he said with a wide smile. Violet's mouth started quivering and tears fell like waterfalls.

She stared at him for a few minutes before she burst into tears and ran towards him with her arms open, wailing, "DAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

 _IF ONLY LOVE COULD FIND A WAY!_

 _What I would do, what I would give if you_

 _Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway._

 _If my tears could bring you back to me._

Violet hugged her brother tightly and sobbed furiously on his shoulder as he hugged her back with a smile. Once Violet stopped crying, she smiled at Dash.

"Your tears brought me back. Thanks for returning that favor, sis." Dash said.

Violet smiled, "You're welcome, Dash. But, it wasn't just my doing." she said.

They both looked at the sky and, in prayer, said, "Thank you, Lord. Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dash Gets Sick.

It was an early winter morning. Violet, who along with Dash was on winter break from school, woke up, yawned and stretched, ready to start a new day. She looked out her window and was surprised to see snow everywhere. She then had the idea to have a snow day with Dash. With Bob and Helen away on an expert mission and Jack-Jack at Kari's, the two kids had the house all to themselves. She quickly climbed out of bed and walked to Dash's room. She opened the door and walked over to her brother's bed. She stopped for a second when she heard him moan.

She then asked, "Are you okay, Dash?" The young Super turned over in his bed with a moan and Violet was shocked to see his face was sweaty and his nose was runny. She walked over and felt his forehead only to quickly pull her hand back, having felt like she had touched a hot pot on a stove.

"Yowch! Dash, you're burning up with fever!" Violet said. Dash looked at her and said,

"I'm so hot. Can you please get me some cold water?" Violet rushed into the kitchen and came back into his room with a glass full of water and a box of tissues. She held the glass to his mouth and watched him down the whole thing. She then set the glass on his nightstand and handed him the box of tissues. Dash cleaned his nose before he blew it. Violet went into the bathroom and came back with a cold washcloth. She laid it over Dash's forehead, making him feel relaxed. He gave her a faint smile which she returned. A while later, Violet attempted to call her parents only to get a voicemail. She tried two more times before she decided to try again later. She then gave Dash orange liquid medicine, which he was hesitant to take due to it's bad taste. After a while, Dash started feeling something in his stomach, something bad.

"Violet, bring me the trash can, quick!" he said in a worried tone. His sister ran to the bathroom and came back with a trash can which she placed by his bed. He bent over it and barfed into it, making Violet cringe. For the rest of the day, Violet stayed by Dash's side, doing and getting whatever he needed. The next morning, after a good night's rest, Dash felt better. He got up out of bed to see Violet, but she wasn't in her bed. Suddenly, Dash's cell phone buzzed. He saw that he got a message from Violet that said, "Look outside." Dash looked out the window and was surprised to see his sister standing by a snowman version of him. He smiled, winked and gave her a thumbs-up, which she gladly returned.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: You're My Hero.

Dash and Violet were napping in the evening in Dash's room. Dash woke up and yawned before he looked at his sleeping sister and got an idea to surprise her. He got out from under the blanket and walked over to his desk, where he got a piece of paper and some pencils and colored pencils and started working on something. By the time Violet awoke, he was finished.

"Morning, Vi." Dash said with a smile.

"Morning, Dash. What's that you got?" she asked. Dash walked over to her and handed her the piece of paper, which was a very detailed drawing of her and Dash hugging with "YOU'RE MY HERO" underneath it. Violet looked at Dash with a teary smile before the two siblings hugged each other.

"You've saved my life and helped me out so many times, I can't help but look up to you, Violet. Thank you so much for being my hero." Dash said as he looked up at her.

Violet smiled as she said, "You are very welcome, Dash. You've done so much of that for me, that you're my hero, too. Thank you so much." before she gave him a fist bump.

"You're welcome, sis." Dash said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An Explosive Accident. (This is the start of my new story arc, titled; Speed Demon: Hero Or Menace?)

The Incredibles were on the scene of a disaster. Miss Stealth was protecting citizens from debris that was falling from a burning building by producing force fields or blasting the debris with her force fields while her parents and brother were rescuing civilians from the building. Once they came out with the last of the civilians, it seemed like the danger was over. But, Speed Demon heard something. Something that sounded like beeping.

"Mom, Dad, something's in there! I'm gonna go find out!" he called.

"Be careful!" his mother called back as he ran inside the building. Speed Demon navigated through the burning rooms until he found a small metal ball. He got closer and found out it was the source of the beeping. He grabbed it and went back outside.

He walked over to his parents and said, "This is what was beeping." as he showed it to them. That's when the ball started beeping faster.

Elastigirl got wide eyed, "Speed Demon, I think that's some kind of time bomb!" she said in a panicked tone. The young Super looked at the bomb in horror before it's beeping got even faster.

"Oh, poop, poop, poop!" Speed Demon said in panic before he looked around.

"Hurry, son! Get rid of it!" Mr. Incredible said in worry. Speed Demon closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle as he threw the bomb away high into the air. That's when the beeping went so fast it sounded like a flat heart monitor. The Incredibles breathed a sigh of relief only to look in horror when they saw the bomb falling towards a line of parked cars. Speed Demon made a run to kick it away only to trip over a rock and fall to the ground. He could only watched in horror as the bomb exploded, causing the destruction of an entire line of cars. The other Incredibles ran over to their devastated speeder before many other people came out and started yelling at Speed Demon.

"You little idiot! Look what you did! How could you do something so stupid?! Do you know how long it took me to save up for that car?!" Each insult hit the young Super like a ton of bricks.

Mr. Incredible then stepped up, "I'm very sorry, everyone. My son didn't mean to cause this." he said. After the angry citizens went away, the Incredibles headed home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Dejection Broadcast.

The family of Supers walked through their front door and heard the TV going.

A newscaster in a suit with black hair reported, "In more recent news, tonight, Speed Demon of the Incredibles attempted to get rid of a bomb put inside a burning building by an unknown enemy, only to disastrously destroy many cars belonging to citizens. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but many people have started desecrating the speeding Super. When questioned, those whose cars were destroyed had this to say." The news then cut to a young woman with blonde hair with a microphone held up to her.

"I don't know what that little idiot was thinking! Does he even care how much money it'll cost me to fix this?!" she said with anger before it cut to a brown-haired man.

"I think that stupid kid we call a hero just wanted to see an explosion because he thought it would be cool! A lot of things are cool to him, so it's no wonder why an explosion would be!" At that point, Mr. Incredible grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"Idiots. Nothing but idiots." said Violet. The family looked at Dash, who had his head down.

"Hey, cheer up, honey. I'm sure this whole thing will have blown over by tomorrow." Helen said. Dash just sighed and went up to his room.

"Poor kid." said Bob.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: School Sucks.

The next morning, Dash felt a little bit better about last night.

When he was dropped off at school, he asked, "Hey, is our Friday Mall Night still on tonight?"

Helen nodded before she said, "See you tonight, Dash. Have a good day at school." and drove off. Dash went into the school building. His first and second periods went well. Unfortunately, at lunch, he heard a couple of his classmates talking.

"Hey, did you hear about that idiot, Speed Demon?" a kid with brown hair asked a kid with black hair.

"Yeah, that stupid moron should quit trying to show off and start performing better, unlike the klutz he is." the kid with the black hair said before the two boys started laughing. Dash heard all this and his dejection just kicked right back in. It was only made worse as many other kids had heard and were agreeing and also badmouthing his secret identity as a Super. He didn't speak to anyone for the rest of school. When school was let out, Dash just walked to the car with his head down.

He climbed into the car and Helen asked him, "What's wrong, honey?"

Dash said, "I don't wanna talk about it." Helen and Violet both frowned, as they could tell what had happened. Violet felt sorry for her brother as she reached over and stroked his back.

"Hey, Dash, cheer up." she said before she reached into her pocket and handed him a $100 bill. This instantly brightened his mood as he took it with a smile and gave her a high five.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Total Recall.

Dash and Violet walked through the mall as their parents went on an interior married couples tunnel ride. Violet saw a couple of her friends in a fashion shop and turned to Dash.

"I'm going to go talk to my friends, Dash. The toy shop's right there." she said as she pointed at a shop that had a sign that said, "Super Toys!" Dash smiled and gave a thumbs up before he went into the shop and looked around until he found the shelves that held his family's toys. He walked over to them and was surprised to see toys of his dad, mom, Frozone, sister, even Jack-Jack, but none of him. He looked puzzled before he noticed an employee taking some of his toys off a rack on a stepladder.

"Excuse me, sir. What are you doing with those Speed Demon toys?" asked Dash.

The employee turned to face him and said, "Taking them off the shelves for a while. They're going in the back room."

Dash looked shocked, "How come?"

"After that incident last night, people stopped buying them." the employee said as he put the last of them in a box, climbed down and took the box to the back. Dash hung his head and sighed. Meanwhile, Violet and her friends were talking about girl stuff when Dash came in and walked over to Violet with his head down.

"Who's this, Violet?" asked Noelia, a girl with blue hair.

"This is my little brother, Dash." Violet answered with a smile.

The three girls smiled at him, "Hi, Dash." they said.

Dash forced a smile as he looked at them, waved and said, "Nice to meet you." After a while, the Parrs left the mall and as they were driving back home, Bob noticed Dash had his head down.

"What's wrong, sport?" he asked.

Dash said lowly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "My toys are being taken off the shelves because of last night." The rest of the family sighed in exasperation.

"This is getting stupid." said Helen with anger.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hate Spreads Like A Virus.

The next night, a woman was looking in despair at her cat that had gotten stuck in a tree. Suddenly, a red blur went into the tree and down came Speed Demon holding the cat, which attempted to scratch him without success. He smiled as he handed the woman the cat.

"Here you go, ma'am." he said before the woman gasped and pepper-sprayed him, making him drop the cat and cover his face.

"Hey!" he shouted before he ran off with the woman smirking. Sunday night, aside from church, wasn't much better.

The Incredibles had just foiled a bank robbery and were walking back to their car, when they heard someone shouting, "Yeah, take that, you rotten twerp!" The family of Supers looked around a building and Speed Demon was suddenly hit in the face by an egg.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" he shouted before he suddenly got pelted by more eggs.

"Hey, guys, check it out! There's the little idiot himself!" shouted a teen who was the leader of a gang, who started laughing. Miss Stealth looked behind them and saw a giant doll of him that had been set on fire and pelted with eggs. That's when she grew furious. She stepped in front of Speed Demon and put up a force field before she marched over and grabbed the gang leader by the throat and beat him up so badly tears were coming out of his eyes. The gang got scared and ran away. As the Incredibles looked at the ruined doll, Speed Demon started feeling tears coming to his eyes, but he fought them back. The next evening, the Incredibles were called to City Hall for meet and greets, but no one came up to Speed Demon, further depressing him. Time after time, Speed Demon was shunned by the public. Until, eventually, Speed Demon stopped showing up entirely, making stopping bad guys difficult for the Incredibles without his speed.

As the Incredibles walked into the house after a recent crime foiling, Violet said as she took off her mask, "This mess is stupid. Everyone's just overreacting to an accident." But, little did she know, overreacting was an understatement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A New Enemy Appears!

A few nights later, the Parrs were lounging around in the living room when the phone rang. Bob walked over and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Rick, what's happening?" he asked, catching his family's attention, except for Dash, who was still upset over the public's treatment of his superhero identity. After listening to the conversation for a while, Helen and Violet went into the kitchen.

"What is it, Bob?" asked Violet.

"Something's causing trouble downtown. Rick said all four of us need to go." Bob answered as everyone looked at Dash, who was just moping on the couch. Violet suddenly had a thought and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Dash, come with us. If you help us defeat this foe, you might just get your good image back." she said. Dash perked up and produced a wide smile.

"All right!" he yelled with excitement as the family went to change into their suits. A little bit later, the Incredibles arrived downtown and saw a huge crowd of people.

"What's happening?" Mr. Incredible asked, catching the crowd's attention.

Once they turned around and saw Speed Demon, their faces turned furious and they started pointing at him and shouting, "That little brat! I ought to tear him apart! I knew he was no good! After he destroyed my windows… He thinks he can play innocent after wrecking our flower pots?! " many of them were shouting, some looking ready to tear him to pieces.

"What are you guys talking about? I haven't been by here until today." Speed Demon protested.

"Don't you lie to us, you little monster!" a woman shouted. The rest of the Incredibles, especially Miss Stealth, were growing angry and were about to give the public a good lecture when suddenly, something caused an explosion on a roof behind them. A shadow jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of the Incredibles.

When the smoke cleared, the Incredibles were shocked to see… "Me?!" Speed Demon asked. It was in fact Speed Demon, matching the young Super in appearance, height, and everything else.

"The little family saviors. But, what's that I smell?" he asked in a mocking tone, doing an anime glasses push motion.

"So you're the one who's been ruining my son's good name. What exactly are you? One of Syndrome's leftover robots?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"That is none of your concern, and I refuse to reveal my master's name." Speed Demon 2 said before he dashed behind him and, before he or Elastigirl could act, started a super speed assault that left him and his wife heavily injured and unconscious. The duplicate then turned towards the kids and smirked.

"Sis, protect the civilians. I'll handle this." Speed Demon said as he ran after his devious duplicate.

"Good luck." Miss Stealth said before she ran off to protect civilians.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Dash VS Double Dash.

Speed Demon and his duplicate ran side by side with each other, furiously exchanging blows at super speed, "I will not lose to some rotten replica!" Speed Demon yelled as he punched the double in the eye.

"And I will not lose to a rotten bag of flesh!" the duplicate yelled, puzzling the young Super before he punched Speed Demon with devastating force, enough to knock him through a brick wall. Speed Demon shot out of the hole with a torn suit and a few cuts and bruises and onto the double, getting into a scuffle full of furious punches that resulted in Speed Demon getting a bloody nose and the double getting his face messed up pretty bad. Speed Demon then grabbed his double and landed multiple super speed punches on his face, messing it up worse before he tossed him face-first on the ground. When the double got back up, Speed Demon noticed that it had a hole exposing metal and sparking wires.

"A ROBOT!" he shouted before he lunged on the robot again. Robo-Speed Demon kicked Speed Demon off him before he smirked.

"You have good spirit and skill, but can you best this?" he asked before he used super speed to punch the young Super from many different angles, bruising his face pretty badly. Speed Demon stumbled back while holding his bleeding head.

"Man, this thing's strong. How am I supposed to beat it? It's giving me a fight that makes me feel like I'm fighting Dad." he said before he got an idea.

He smirked before he said, "Hey, last one to that convenience shop's a rotten egg." and running off. The robot got angry before he chased after the young Super. After a while, he was catching up and was about to punch him in the back of the head when Speed Demon tripped him, making him stumble and fly into a gas tank, hitting it hard enough to make it explode, taking the robot double with it.

As the robot's oil-covered core landed at his feet, Speed Demon gave a peace sign and said triumphantly, "Game over, you phony freak! That's enough outta you!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Redemption Rejection.

Suddenly, he was hit in the head by a soda can.

"Hey!" he yelled, rubbing the spot where it hit as he saw the angry mob in front of him.

"Get outta here! You good for nothing little brat! You ruined our city!" Citizens were shouting as they threw bottles, rocks and other things at the young Super, hurting him both physically and emotionally.

"For all we know, that robot was your creation!" a firefighter said before he and his team sprayed the kid with water.

"You're blaming me?! After I just risked my doggone life for this stupid city, this is the thanks I get from you lousy bums?!" Speed Demon shouted in outrage.

"Yeah, right. You just staged this whole thing so you could play hero and try and get back on our good side! Well, it won't work!" a man said before the objects thrown increased. Speed Demon turned his head away and shielded his face with his arms as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I guess I'm not wanted here." the poor Super said before he ran out of Metroville at super speed, leaving the citizens satisfied. Meanwhile, Miss Stealth had finished shielding civilians and was finishing signing autographs.

"Here you are." she said with a smile as she handed a signed autograph book to a little girl.

"Thanks, Miss Stealth." the child said before she and her parents walked off. The teenage Super then saw the huge crowd and walked over.

"Hey." she said, catching their attention.

"Where's Speed Demon?" she asked. A man walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone, Miss Stealth. We just ran the little crybaby of a menace outta town. Those soda cans and rocks messed him up pretty bad, just like his stupid little robot. As for you, here's your reward." he said with a smile as he shook her hand and pulled $100 out of his pocket.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Speech of Rage.

Miss Stealth stared at the crowd as they applauded her before she caused them to stop by gritting her teeth and growling at them in anger. She then slapped the money out of the man's hand and stomped on it, tearing the bills with the high heel part of her boot.

"Hey, was that really necessary?!" a woman asked.

"Yes, it was, you worthless, thankless ingrates!" Miss Stealth shouted, startling the citizens.

"I can't believe that you did that! Full-grown adults throwing rocks and glass bottles at a 10-year old boy and making him cry! You should be ashamed of yourselves! He risked his life to save yours from that rotten robot, got badly beaten, and now you all throw rocks and glass bottles at him and spray him with fire hoses and make him run out of town crying after all that?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! I am absolutely disgusted! You people dare to call yourselves Incredibles fans?! Well, I have news for you! Anyone who would hurt my little brother the way you all did are no fans of mine! You all are completely ungrateful and you're also completely idiotic! How could you think he built that robot?! After all he's done for you people! He couldn't build a robot if he wanted to! He doesn't know how! Even if he did, he wouldn't program it to cause destruction! You bunch of morons can't tell that he's innocent after he beat it all because of that stupid incident with the bomb?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HE WAS DESPERATE AND WAS SHORT ON TIME AND OPTIONS! HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS! YOU LOSERS ARE JUST OVERREACTING TO IT AND BOTH HIM AND ME AND OUR PARENTS ARE SICK OF IT! GET! OVER! IT!" The angry teenage Super then started panting from having yelled so much.

The citizens were in silence for a bit before the man from before said, "You're crazy! You're probably a menace just like that little sorry excuse for a Super is!" Miss Stealth's anger then flew through the roof as she slammed her fist into his jaw, making him stumble back. She was about to go to his rear end, but was held back by other citizens.

Miss Stealth then calmed down before they let her go and she asked, "Which way did he go?"

The man then asked, "Why? So you can bring your little monster of a brother back here to kill us?!" That got her fired back up. She then rushed over and grabbed him by the collar, frightening him.

"SHUT UP! NOW, TELL ME WHERE HE WENT OR SO HELP ME, I WILL BUST YOUR HEAD!" she shouted, making him quickly point in the direction that led to one of Metroville's exits.

"Thank you." Miss Stealth said, pushing him to the ground before she walked in the very direction.

"Where are you going?" asked a woman. Miss Stealth turned around.

"To find Speed Demon. I'm going to prove his innocence if it's the absolute last thing I do." she said with determination before she walked out of the city and into the sunset.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Search for Dash.

Violet walked through the forest that bordered Metroville, beginning her search for her brother.

"Hey, Dash! Dash! Dash, where are you?!" she called, getting no response. She continued going through the forest, calling and searching left and right, but having no sight or trace of her little brother.

Violet sighed before she looked at the ground, "Man, finding Dash won't be easy at all." she said before she continued through until she reached the end of the trees. She then looked and was surprised to see a small suburban neighborhood. She looked and saw a family playing out in their front yard. She wasn't sure, but she had to know.

She walked over and said, "Excuse me." The family looked and was surprised to see her.

"Look, Mommy! Miss Stealth!" a little girl said as she ran over.

Violet kneeled down with a smile, "Hi there. Have you seen Speed Demon?" she asked.

"Yeah, we saw a red blur go by not too long ago. Heading that way." the little girl said, pointing in the direction further down the street. Violet quickly scribbled an autograph and handed it to her.

"Take that as a thank you." she said with a smile before she ran off down the street. The road led her to a long field full of corn. She walked carefully through it, but did not see any sign of Dash.

"How far could he have gone?" she asked herself before coming across something. Footprints in somewhat wet mud. They were just a little bit smaller than hers and they were far from each other at first but then got closer together, leaving a trail in the grass as they got farther away from the mud.

"Dash's footprints! All right!" Violet said before she followed the trail all the way to an empty park, which was where it ended.

"Oh, no, the trail's stopped." Violet said, worried that her search might have come to an end. She walked around the park.

"Dash?! Are you there?! It's me, Violet! Come out wherever you are!" she called, getting no answer. Suddenly, she noticed something again. Footprints in a big sand pit that were close to each other, just like in the field. They were going north.

"Well, I guess it didn't stop after all!" Violet said with glee as she followed it. By now, it was night and the moon was rising. Violet followed it to the edge of town, where there were a couple of houses. She went and knocked on the door of a green-colored house. A young woman opened the door and smiled at seeing her.

"Hello, Miss Stealth. Can I help you?" she asked. Violet nodded.

"By any chance, have you seen a small boy run by here at super speed?" she asked. The woman looked puzzled.

"I don't know what it was, but I did see a red blur head past here going further down the road." she answered.

"Thank you." said Violet. She then went down the road and was led to a cliffside with a path that led back to a few miles from the outskirts of Metroville. She took the path that went right and came to a cliff that resembled The Matengai. She looked and was surprised to see a small figure hunched at the edge, looking like it was crying. Violet looked a little closer and her heart nearly skipped a beat. It was Dash!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: I Give Up.

"DASH!" Violet called as she ran toward him. The speedy Super looked up before turning his head.

His tears fell faster as he shouted, "Violet!" as he got up and ran towards her.

He jumped into her arms and hugged her neck tight, sobbing into her shoulder as she hugged him back and started to comfort him, "Shh...shh...it's going to be fine, Dash, I promise." she whispered as she sat on the ground with him in her arms and started to slowly rock him back and forth. Dash just continued to cry into her shoulder.

"I can't believe it! After everything I did for those people, including destroying the robot, they treat me like that?! WHY?!" Dash sobbed hysterically, his tears now soaking Violet's suit shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. I gave them a good talking to. That's why I came looking for you. I believe 100% that you didn't make that robot." Violet said with a smile.

Dash looked up at her and shook his head, "Thanks, sis, but the people of Metroville will never trust me again. You and Mom and Dad are better off going to fight crime without me from now on." he said with a frown.

Violet frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, getting worried.

"Hey, look, I'll take you to the hospital to see Mom and Dad. They might know what to do." Violet said, trying to cheer him up. They went back to Metroville, sneaking through the shadows. At one point, Dash found a poster with his picture on it on the wall of an alley. It said, "WANTED" above it and below it said, "$100,000 REWARD"

Violet was disgusted, "Rotten losers." she said before she tore the poster down. Dash just kept his head down. Within minutes, they had reached a hospital for Supers.

"Excuse us. We're looking for Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl." Violet said.

The receptionist smiled, "Of course. They're in Room 27Z." she said. Dash and Violet found the room and walked in, seeing their parents awake.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet said. The two Incredibles looked and smiled when they saw their kids.

"Hi, children!" Elastigirl said.

The two kids hugged their parents, only for Elastigirl to gasp and ask, "Dash, what happened to you?!" as she looked at the cuts and bumps on his head and face. "He beat the robot, but those idiots we call our fans started throwing mess at him and ran him out of town crying!" Violet said angrily.

Mr. Incredible was shocked, "No! Really?!" he asked, starting to feel angry himself. Violet nodded before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the poster they had found.

"Look at this." she said as she handed it to her mother.

Elastigirl took it and examined it before she grew angry herself, "A WANTED poster. This is ridiculous!" she said before she threw it to the floor.

"Those people are going to be sorry they ever did this!" Mr. Incredible said, clenching his fist.

Violet shook her head, "That's not going to solve anything. I know the truth is out there somewhere. There has to be a way to clear Dash's name." she said, her parents agreeing.

Dash then looked up and said, "What's the point? They won't believe it. They're just gonna keep mistreating me." before Violet remembered what he said before.

"Dash, when I found you, what did you mean about us fighting without you?" she asked, catching her parents' attention.

"I mean that I give up being an Incredible. I'm not gonna be Speed Demon anymore." he said, taking off his mask.

His family gasped in shock, "Dash, you can't do that!" said Mr. Incredible.

"Yeah, honey. Just because you were mistreated because of an accident doesn't mean you should just give up." Elastigirl said.

"Besides that, we're not the Incredibles without you. It just wouldn't be the same without you, kid." Violet said, trying to make him feel better. Dash just kept his head down and he sighed. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside, drawing the Incredibles to the windows where they saw giant rocks falling from the sky and people running for their lives, screaming.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Clue Is Found.

"What the heck is going on?!" Elastigirl asked as they observed the calamity outside. Dash just stared out the window, but his gaze was fixed on the people who were on the run.

Violet shot up, "That's my cue!" she said before she ran out, stopping at the door to smile at her parents and say, "Wish me luck, Mom and Dad." before running out. They smiled before they looked at Dash, who was still looking out the window.

"You can stay with us if you want, Dash. We'll send in Frozone and the others to help Violet." Elastigirl said before she grabbed her communicator from a bedside table.

"No. Put it down." Dash suddenly said, surprising his mom.

"What?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I'm tired of someone always fixing my problems. This time…" Dash started before he looked at his parents with a determined smile and pumped his fist, "I'm gonna fix it! Those people may have mistreated me, but they still need my protection, no matter what!" he declared, his confidence restored 100%.

He put his mask back on before he walked to the door and said to them, "Watch the TV and you'll see us victorious. I'm gonna make you proud of me, Mom and Dad." with a thumbs-up before running out. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looked surprised before they smiled and Elastigirl's eyes got misty.

"That's my boy." she said with pride. Meanwhile, outside, Miss Stealth was protecting civilians from falling debris with her force fields.

"Whew, that's the last of it." she said, brushing her hands together before she turned to the people, "Get to safety. We'll have things under control soon." she said before someone shouted, "Miss Stealth, look out!" Miss Stealth looked behind her and saw a large, four-legged, humanoid robot coming towards her, ready to attack. Suddenly, something smashed into the robot, breaking it into pieces. Miss Stealth looked in the air and was surprised to see Speed Demon there, giving her a thumbs-up. She smiled and returned it as he landed on the ground.

"Let's go, Miss Stealth! We got a bad guy to catch!" he said before holding out his fist.

"You got it!" she said, bumping it with her fist before they turned to the citizens, who were just staring.

"We got this. Wish us luck." Speed Demon said, giving a thumbs-up before he and his sister ran off. They made their way into the city, saving anyone in distress and destroying any robots that were unfortunate enough to cross their path. After a while, they had destroyed all the robots and saved a lot of people, but Speed Demon was curious about something.

"Sis, who do you think is sending these robots out?" he asked his sister, who shrugged.

"No clue, but I'm willing to bet it was probably the same person responsible for that explosion earlier." Miss Stealth said. Suddenly, a straggler robot jumped out of a hole in a glass building towards them. They saw it and got ready to fight, only for it to fly over them and around a corner.

"Let's follow it. It might lead us to whoever's behind this." Miss Stealth said before they both ran after it. After many twists and turns, the two young Supers saw something strange. The robot went a little farther before it sunk down and disappeared.

"What the?!" Speed Demon asked. He and Miss Stealth came out of hiding and ran to where it disappeared, only to stop sharply when they saw a giant crater so deep they couldn't even see the bottom.

"Whew! That's a long drop." Speed Demon said before they noticed a larger one coming down. They quickly hopped onto the top of it and hitched a ride.

"All right, bad guy, whoever you are, prepare to get your butt kicked!" Speed Demon said.

"We're coming for you!" Miss Stealth said as they descended into the darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Discovery.

The robot soon came to a stop as it landed on a metal floor beside a bunch of other ones. Dash and Violet hopped down from its head and made their way through the deactivating metal-heads.

"Wow, whoever's behind this is serious, huh, Vi?" Dash whispered as they came to the end of the robots and saw a lit tunnel.

"Sure is, Dash." Violet replied as they snuck down the tunnel. They passed several glass doors and, looking through them, they saw many half-built robots and blueprints and battle plans. However, one robot in particular caught Dash's eye.

"Hey, Violet, come look at this." he said. Violet came over and saw that the robot Dash was looking at was colored green and resembled the Egg Dragoon from Sonic, the differences being that the drill on its left arm was much larger and the gun on its right was instead a giant cannon. The robot was also the size of an apartment building.

"Someone really has a lot of time on their hands." she said before the two kids heard approaching footsteps.

"Quick, hide!" Dash said. Violet turned herself invisible and Dash ran behind a pillar in the wall. Once the mysterious figure walked into the room and the door shut behind him, Dash and Violet snuck up to the window and, keeping low, looked through, seeing a short man dressed in green cloth with a cape attached to the back. He also had metal, three-fingered hands and a hat like construction workers wear when working in the dark.

Dash and Violet gasped before looking at each other and saying in unison, "The Underminer!" When the short villain looked at the door with a, "Hmm?" the two kids quickly ducked down.

The Underminer then looked at the robot and smirked evilly, "The Incredibles. How I hate them, and all of that loathing has been poured into this invincible instrument of destruction!" he said before laughing evilly.

"With this, I can finally crush them and conquer the world!"

Outside, Dash looked at Violet and said, "I'll bet he's the one behind these explosions! I'm going in!" before marching toward the door and rolling up his sleeve in a tough guy fashion before Violet grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Dash! You can't take that thing on alone!" she said with worry. Dash looked determined.

"Yes, I can!" Dash said as he jerked his arm away and, before Violet could stop him, stormed into the room.

"HEY!" Dash shouted, catching the Underminer's attention.

"Speed Demon!" the madman shouted. Dash then ran at him at full speed, only for the Underminer to lift up on a floating metal platform, making him stop in his tracks.

"Nice try, little boy. But let's see how long you last against this!" he said as he jumped into the cockpit and the robot rumbled to life. The Underminer laughed as he aimed the cannon at Dash and fired, only for Violet to get in front of him and shield them both with a force field.

"Miss Stealth!" the Underminer growled before smirking, "No matter. Crushing you both will be all the more satisfying!" he said before laughing. Dash and Violet looked at the crazed villain before they smirked at each other and gave other a thumbs-up.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Dash and Violet VS The Underminer.

"Checkmate, heroes! Hope you've said your goodbyes!" The Underminer shouted before he aimed the cannon at the two kids.

"Fire!" The cannon then shot a giant cannonball at the two kids, who jumped out of the way as it exploded on impact.

"Dang, that thing's powerful!" Miss Stealth said in surprise before she shot a force field blast at the robot's lower midsection, merely knocking it back.

"Not good enough, kids!" The Underminer said before he activated the giant drill and plunged into the ground, causing Dash to run for it as he chased after him with it. Dash then saw a bunch of gas tanks covered in dirt and got an idea.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me! Hahahahaha!" he said in a sing-song voice before blowing a raspberry, angering the Underminer. He sped up a bit as Dash ran in the direction of the gas cans. He jumped away at the last second, letting the Underminer catch on.

"Uh-oh! Turn back! Turn BACK!" he shouted in panic as he tried to turn the robot around, only for it to prove futile as the drill crashed into the tanks and they exploded, blowing the robot back and burning it in a few places.

"HAHAHA! YOU IDIOT!" Dash shouted from beside a laughing Violet. The robot turned around quickly.

"You BRATS!" the Underminer shouted as he fired bombs at the two children, causing Dash to run for his life while Violet protected herself with a force field. Dash then turned around and kicked one of the bombs back, causing it to hit the glass dome protecting the Underminer and explode, cracking it.

"Looks like your robot isn't as invincible as you thought it was, Underminer!" Violet shouted.

The Underminer smirked, "Or is it?" he asked as he pushed a button. A small round droid flew above the robot and scanned it with a green light. The robot's damaged parts were then automatically repaired, not leaving so much as even a single tiny little scratch. Dash and Violet's eyes widened and their mouths sunk in shock. The Underminer then laughed, and before either of them could snap out of it and react, hit Violet into the air with the robot's tail and knocked her through a wall with the cannon before shooting a bomb through it as Dash turned around in horror. The bomb flew through the hole Violet made and exploded.

"VIOLET!" Dash shouted as the Underminer cackled.

"You're next, you little brat!" he shouted as he shot a bomb at Dash only for him to jump up and avoid it. The boy flew up onto the robot and jumped up to the midsection. He then started fiercely attacking it, but it had no effect. The Underminer just kicked back in his chair, relaxing just to mock him before he got bored and knocked him off with the tail. The drill then grazed Dash with a couple of it's sharp edges, tearing some of his suits and giving him a few bad cuts. He then knocked him into the wall with the cannon, hitting him in the side of the head and causing it to bleed. Dash slammed against the wall and collapsed to the floor, fighting falling unconscious while holding his head.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Revelations.

Dash glared up at the Underminer as his robot hovered over him.

"Now, Speed Demon, time to die." the helmeted madman said.

"But first, let me let you in on a little secret." Dash was surprised as he sat on the floor, clutching his bloody head.

"This whole thing, except for you and Miss Stealth meddling where you shouldn't have, was my plan." the Underminer said.

"You see, after my most recent setback, I wondered why I just couldn't beat you. Then, it hit me. I didn't have to beat you. I could just have someone do that for me, and who better than your own fans? So, when that fire was started at that building, I planted it there, knowing one of you was bound to find it. I controlled it remotely from down here and made you panic as it got closer and closer to detonating. Once you threw it away, I had it blow once near those citizens' cars. That was phase 1, to make them angry at you and ruin your reputation until you stopped showing up. Phase 2 was to make it worse and take care of your parents easily by creating a robot of you. I knew that Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl had no experience against something with super speed, so I built it to rival you in speed, both running and attacking, that way it could defeat both of them easily. This was also meant to make the people hate you completely, even though you showed back up and destroyed it. It worked like a charm. The ones who hated you have now forsaken you, driving you out of town, with your petty sister going to find you. With you two out and your parents in the hospital, I was free to initiate my plan. The only problem was I didn't count on you and your sister coming back to see your parents at the hospital. No matter though. Now that you're both crushed, I can get back to my master plan!" he said before he floated up in the robot, laughing maniacally. Dash glared after him before he struggled to his feet and limped through the room, stopping to look through the hole where he saw Violet lying in front of what looked like some sort of computer amidst a pile of rubble thanks to the bomb, motionless and injured. Her suit was torn and her head, arm, side, and left leg were either badly bruised or bleeding.

Dash smiled at her, "Thanks, sis, for all you've done for me. I'll take it from here." he said before he limped out of the room. Suddenly, his NSA communicator went off in his pocket. He reached in and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he said into it.

He then heard his mom's voice, "Dash, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Forget me, you need to send someone into this giant hole for Violet. She's unconscious, but she'll be fine with a little medical treatment." he said as he cut on the holo-camera feature and showed them the unconscious Violet.

"Oh, my baby!" Elastigirl said as she saw her daughter.

Dash then heard his dad's voice, "Mirage, Edna and Rick are here with us at the hospital. We'll have someone down there for Violet right now." he said.

Mirage then appeared beside his father, "Dash, what about you? Let us look at you." she said. Dash turned the holo-camera to face him and his mom and Mirage had to keep themselves from screaming at his face, which had one side covered in blood and was looking really bad in other spots. They also got a view of some of his suit, which was torn in some spots, some showing wounds, especially in his legs.

"DASHIELL ROBERT PARR, LOOK AT YOUR FACE! How can you say that you're all right?!" his mom cried in horror, tears brimming at her eyes.

"I'm going to finish this. The Underminer was behind all this. He made a fool out of me. I'm going to the surface and beating him alone." Dash said into the communicator.

"Dash, you are NOT! Your face is half bloody and you probably can't even walk right! You can't fight the Underminer like that! Let us send Frozone and some other Supers after him!" Mr. Incredible said.

"I'm tired of someone always fixing my problems. This time, I'm gonna fix it!" Dash declared and, before anyone could protest, he cut off the communicator and limped to an elevator. He used it to go to the surface and, as he stepped out of it, saw people running for their lives from the Underminer's robot as he shot the cannon and smashed things with the drill. He looked closely and saw that he didn't have the glass dome protecting him. Despite the pain in his legs, he managed to run at super speed up the robot's back and jumped/stomped on the Underminer's head, giving him a splitting headache. The madman held his head for a bit as Dash landed on the ground before collapsing to his knee, hissing in pain as he clutched his head. The Underminer recovered and looked around for what hit him when he saw Dash in front of the robot. He screamed in shock before pointing at the injured Super.

"You're ruining my master plan, you stubborn freak of nature! Will you just give up and die already?!" he shouted before he pressed a button that lifted the cannon, as if to try to crush him. Dash sped out of the way before it came down.

He then looked up at the Underminer with fury and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY OUR WORLD! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Battle for Redemption! (Song owned by Stan Bush.)

The Underminer was angry now.

"THEN, PREPARE TO DIE!" he shouted as he shot the cannon at the young boy, only for him to jump or flip over each shot. Dash then ran at super speed and jumped and kicked one of the shots back into the cannon, causing it to get jammed before it blew, causing a problem in the cannon.

 _Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_

 _There's nowhere to turn_

 _You wonder how you keep going (going)_

 _Think of all the things that really matter_

 _And the chances you've earned_

 _The fire in your heart is growing (growing)_

 _You can fly if you try leaving the past behind_

 _Heaven only knows what you might find_

"You think that'll stop me?! I'll still smash you flat!" The Underminer shouted as he lifted the robot's arms and just narrowly missed squashing Dash, who then raced onto the robot's cannon arm and stomped hard on a circuit connector, letting loose some of the cords and causing the cannon to droop like it was about to fall off. He then pounded on the arm connecting the cannon, damaging it and making the cannon droop more.

The Underminer summoned the round robot again only for Dash to yell, "Not this time!" and jump up in the air and kick it away into a building, rendering it broken.

 _Dare_

 _Dare to believe you can survive_

 _You hold the future in your hand_

 _Dare_

 _Dare to keep all your dreams alive_

 _It's time to take a stand_

 _You can win if you dare_

"YOU BRAT!" the Underminer shouted as he attempted to reattach the cannon by slinging the arm upwards, sending Dash into the air, only for his attempt to backfire as the cannon fully came off and flew up and came down on to the top of the robot, knocking it down and cracking the glass dome again.

"NO!" the Underminer shouted before he swung the tail at Dash. Dash quickly avoided it and it made a hole that it got stuck in. As the Underminer attempted to get it unstuck, Dash rushed forward and kicked the tail, making it fly back and damage the lower midsection some, sending the robot flipping backward.

 _Everybody's trying to break your spirit_

 _Keeping you down_

 _Seems like it's been forever (ever), oh_

 _There's another voice if you'll just hear it_

 _Saying it's the last round_

 _Looks like it's now or never_

 _Out of the darkness you stumble into the light_

 _Fighting for the things you know are right_

The angry madman then opened up the drill, revealing many smaller drills inside it. He shot two, only for them to land right in front of Dash.

He stared at them with a puzzled face before they exploded, sending him into the air where the Underminer said as he neared the head of the robot, "You're weak, just like the rest of your family. You have no chance!" before grabbing him with the tail and beating him up with the drill before he tossed him up and whacked him hard with the tail, sending him flying backwards into a brick wall. A bunch of bricks fell on him, making his injuries and pain worse, especially the ones that hit his wounds.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I am weak." Dash said, his confidence sinking back down.

"Well, Speed Demon, it looks like you've run out of gas. Say good night!" the Underminer laughed as he prepared to stab him with the drill, only for a purple orb of energy to deflect it at the last minute.

"WHAT?!" the Underminer shouted in shock and anger. That's when Violet appeared out of the blue before letting the force field down. She limped over to Dash and helped him out of the rubble.

"Are you all right?" she asked with a smile.

Dash smiled weakly at her before he winced due to his wounds said, "Violet, I don't think I can beat him alone." with a frown before he looked at the ground and was on the verge of tears. His sister put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You can beat him, Dash. You just gotta believe in yourself. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I believe in you one hundred percent, so do Mom, Dad, Mirage, Rick, Jack-Jack, Edna, Lucius, everyone. We know you can do this! This is your fight, not mine, not Dad's, not Mom's, not Shadow's, but yours. You can do anything you set your mind to. Don't be scared! This is your moment to shine again! Keep going! Don't let your fear own you! You can beat the Underminer by yourself! You just have to have the spirit! You are Speed Demon of the Incredibles! You're the one people refer to as the Speeding Super or the Coolest Super Kid on the Block! Am I right or wrong?!" Violet asked with a determined smile. Dash let all that sink in before he smirked and wiped his tears away.

"YES! My name is Speed Demon and I am an Incredible!" he said, his confidence restored again.

He then looked at the Underminer and shouted, "PREPARE TO GET YOUR BUTT KICKED, UNDERMINER, CAUSE I'M BACK!"

 _Dare_

 _Dare to believe you can survive_

 _The power is there at your command_

 _Dare_

 _Dare to keep all your dreams alive_

 _It's time to take a stand_

 _You can win if you dare (dare) (dare)_

"ENOUGH! I WILL FINISH YOU BOTH ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the Underminer shouted, having had enough of having to deal with them, as he fired hundreds of smaller drills at the two kids, only for Violet to protect herself and Dash to kick everyone near him back at the robot, each one exploding upon contact, severely damaging the robot and causing it to smoke in some places and start sparking with electricity.

"No, No, NO!" the Underminer shouted as he started to frantically mess with the control panel. Dash then saw his chance and jumped onto the robot's midsection.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the Underminer screamed in outright rage as he pressed a button that shot the giant drill up in the air before it started a homing missile-style course towards Dash. The Underminer smirked only to stare in horror as the boy jumped out of the way at the last second and the drill went right through the robot's middle, stopping halfway through before it exploded, blowing the robot to pieces with the Underminer flying out of it in what was left of the cockpit and landing nearby with the glass dome nearly shattered.

The Underminer recovered from a daze he was experiencing and said, "Ooh, my head. Who turned out the lights?" before he saw a very ticked-off Dash running and jumping onto the remainder of the cockpit.

 _Dare_

 _Dare to believe you can survive_

 _You hold the future in your hand_

 _Dare_

 _Dare to keep all your dreams alive_

 _The power is there at your command_

 _Oh! Dare_

 _Dare to keep all your love alive_

 _Dare to be all that you can be_

 _Dare_

 _There is a place where dreams survive_

 _It's calling you on to victory_

 _Dare_

 _Dare_

 _Ooooo Ohhh_

"STAY AWAY!" he screamed in fear.

Dash refused to listen as he punched from the right side breaking the right side and delivering a right hook to the madman's face while it was being cut up, repeating the action with the left side before he jumped in the air and flew down with a shout of, "GAME OVER, LOSER!" as he delivered a strong double ax handle to the last of the glass, shattering it all and nailing the Underminer square on the head, knocking him out cold.

Dash landed on his feet on the ground and yelled to the skies in victory, "I DID IT!" before panting and just smiling.

Violet rushed over and hugged the little speedster tightly before saying, "I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" and kissing his cheek. Dash just kept his smile and hugged her back. Suddenly, the two of them heard cheering.

They looked and saw citizens applauding before they started chanting, "Speed Demon! Speed Demon! Speed Demon!" Dash's eyes welled with tears of joy before they ran down his face. Then, the mob from before came over, looking regretful.

"Speed Demon, we all owe you an apology. We shouldn't have done what we did. We're sorry. We just added to your injuries and made you run away upset. Can you forgive us?" the man from before asked.

Dash just kept his smile and said, "You know what? Water under the bridge." with a thumbs-up before he gasped and fell to the ground with Violet catching him.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest and medical attention and he'll be back on his feet in no time." she said before she smiled at the crowd and said, "By the way, I forgive you all for before." before walking off and heading to the hospital, where the doctors took Dash to his own room and bandaged her up before she returned to her parent's room.

"Violet!" everyone said in delight as she walked in.

"Hey, everybody!" she said as she walked over to her parents, who were out of bed and back on their feet.

"Glad to see you're better, Mom and Dad." she said as she gave them a hug.

"We're glad to see you're all right, Vi." Elastigirl said before she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Where's Dash?" Edna asked.

"He's in his own room. He'll be fine, but he really took quite a beating." Violet answered. Afterwards, they went to go see Dash. Everyone was saddened to see Dash beaten the way he was, but were relieved to know that he was going to be okay. At that point, Dash's eyes started to move a little bit.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" said Elastigirl. Dash's eyes then opened fully, with him seeing everyone smiling at him.

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" Mr. Incredible asked.

Dash winced before he smiled and said, "I'll be better."

"You made us all proud, kid." Mirage said before she leaned down and kissed his forehead, making him blush. By the end of the week, Dash was healed to complete health. The day he was allowed to leave the hospital, he was called to the city center. When he arrived, an orange-haired woman came over and ushered him behind a curtain.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You'll see." she said with a smile before she went in front. Dash waited for a while before he heard her talking. It sounded like she was speaking into a microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! How's everyone today?!" she said. A crowd gathered in front of the stage cheered loudly.

"Last night, we all experienced a dangerous situation as the Underminer attacked the city with his giant robot. However, we were all saved by the young hero who we thought to be the very villain responsible for the devastation. I'm pleased and proud to present to you all, member of the Incredibles and the hero you know as The Speeding Super, Speed Demon!" she said, as the curtain drew back. The crowd cheered loudly upon seeing Dash.

Dash was surprised before he grew a wide smile and started waving as he walked to the microphone and said loudly, "Hey! How ya doin'?!" making the crowd cheer louder.

That's when a news crew came up near the stage and a female newscaster asked, "Speed Demon, how does it feel to have beaten the Underminer and saved the world?"

"It is amazing. No joke, I didn't think I could do it, but hey, I did!" the young Super replied.

"Why did you decide to save the same people who had mistreated you so badly?" another newscaster asked.

"Well, to be honest, I honestly considered giving up being an Incredible and a Super all together because I was so glum over the backlash I got. But, once I saw the people fleeing in fear from the Underminer's explosion, I realized I couldn't do it, because even though the people of Metroville treated me harshly, I was still Speed Demon and they still needed my protection no matter what, regardless of whether they wanted me as their hero or not. After all, that's what heroes are for." Speed Demon said, drawing whoops and hollers from the crowd.

"What drove you to face the Underminer alone?" someone asked.

"What drove me to do that, besides the fact that he made a fool out of me, was the fact that my family and my friends believed in me and supported me, despite my heavy injuries. Mom and Dad told me they'd send reinforcements due to my injuries, but, the whole time I was fighting, except for my sister, Miss Stealth, no one else showed up. This told me just how much they believed in me. Speaking of Miss Stealth, I especially want to thank her for believing in me and restoring my confidence. When I was framed, she and my parents supported me 100%, never once doubting me. Heck, when I left town, Miss Stealth chewed out the crowd then did everything she could to find me. When I was beaten by the Underminer, she convinced me not to give up the fight, and like she told me, to keep going and not let my fear own me when it was time for me to shine in your eyes again, because I'm Speed Demon of the Incredibles! I want to thank my sister very much for never giving up on me, even when things looked like they couldn't be fixed. Thank you, sis." Speed Demon said with a smile. That's when Miss Stealth appeared kneeling beside him with a smile, drawing surprised gasps from him and the crowd.

"You're very welcome, Speed Demon." she said before he hugged her around the neck, drawing an, "Aww" from the crowd before they started applauding. The mayor then came on stage and walked over to the two Supers as they parted.

"Speed Demon, as a token of our appreciation for saving the city and the world, please accept this." he said as he handed him a large golden key.

"Woah, an actual Key to the City." Miss Stealth said as Speed Demon took it. The crowd cheered loudly as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, along with Mirage, Edna and Rick and Frozone whooped and hollered from the back, Mirage and Elastigirl crying in joy.

Speed Demon then walked back up to the microphone and said, "Thanks, everybody!" before he smirked and asked, "Do you wanna know what's just as good as receiving this award?" before he drew back the curtain, revealing the Underminer tied up and his mouth taped shut.

"Getting to taunt this total loser!" Speed Demon said before he and Miss Stealth pulled a Mordecai and Rigby.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHH!" they shouted, waving their arms with the crowd joining in.

"Pulling a Mordecai and Rigby" (verb): the act of being extremely happy at something awesome, while at the same time, performing their signature, "OOOOOHH!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A Miracle. (Inspired by the song by Christina Aguilera.)

The Parrs were currently sitting in bleachers as Dash was preparing himself for a race. He had entered in a national competition and, surprisingly had made it to the finals, which were held in Metroville. Once the race started, the rest of Dash's family started cheering him on, urging him to slow down or speed up whenever needed. On the last lap, Dash was running at his normal speed and was neck-in-neck with another kid.

"Go, Dash, go! Go, Dash, go!" the Parrs were chanting as they neared the finish line. Dash struggled to keep his speed at the highest average level before he had a boost of adrenaline and managed to go forward a tiny little bit, crossing the finish line first.

"YES!" Bob shouted as he and Helen and Violet shot up from their seats, cheering. Back at home, having had dinner, the Parrs were fixing to head to bed when Dash came into Violet's room while she was reading a book on her bed.

"Hey, Vi." Dash said, catching her attention.

"Hey there, Dash. What's up?" asked Violet with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me recently. Everytime I felt near defeat, you were there for me, by my side completely. You gave me strength and it's because of you that I'm all that I can be again." Dash said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Dash. After all, we were in it together. I should thank you too." Violet said.

"What for?" Dash asked.

"For being my brother. I believe that destiny brought you to our family, Dash, and I wouldn't have it any other way, otherwise, I wouldn't have the best little brother any sister could ever wish to have. When I work with you, the world is ours to reach for. Together there is nothing that we can't do. Our bond is a miracle, Dash." Violet said. Dash stared at her as tears fell from his eyes before he smiled.

"Thank you, Violet. I think the same thing." Dash said, making Violet tear up. Dash then climbed onto her bed and crawled into her arms and hugged her around the neck. Violet hugged him back tightly and started to rock him back and forth. As she did, Dash looked out the window and saw something that surprised him.

"Hey, sis! Check it out!" he said, pointing out the window. Violet looked and was also surprised at what she saw. There were two groups of stars that formed a perfect outline of their heads.

"Wow, check us out!" Dash said. He and Violet then looked at each other. "What'd I tell you, Dash? A miracle." Violet said before the two of them shared another hug.


	34. Chapter 34

CROSSOVER 1: A SHOCKING DISCOVERY.

Dash and Violet were with Mirage at a local park, having a picnic.

"Yummy! Mirage, your cookies are delicious!" Violet said as she took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

Mirage smiled, "I'm glad you like them, kids." she said. After finishing, Dash and Violet ran to play while Mirage sat on a nearby bench and watched them. However, what they failed to notice was something reaching into their picnic basket and taking out a sandwich.

After some time, the three of them came back. "Man, that new slide was so cool!" Dash said as Violet and Mirage got their sandwiches out of the basket. He reached in for his, but to his shock, it was gone.

"Uh, Mirage, you packed three sandwiches, right?" he asked. Mirage nodded.

"Then, where's mine?" Dash asked, pointing in the basket.

Mirage and Violet looked before Violet said, "We didn't take it. Did you eat it?"

"No." Dash said before they heard a bush rustling. They looked around and saw one shaking.

"What's that?" Dash asked as him and Violet ran over to the bush and carefully looked behind it. What they saw made them gasp and smile. It was a small creature with yellow fur, red round cheeks, long ears with black tips, brown eyes and a lightning bolt shaped tail. It was eating a sandwich.

"Aw, no way!" Violet said.

"It's a Pikachu!" Dash whispered.

Pikachu finished the sandwich before it noticed the two kids. It smiled before saying, "Pika!" and waving hello.

"Hey there, little fella." Violet said before she picked it up and started rubbing its head.

"Chaaaaa…" Pikachu said before Dash scratched his ear.

"Let's go show him to Mirage." Dash said. The two went back to the picnic table, where Mirage was packing up.

"Hey, Mirage, look who we found!" Violet called. Mirage looked and gasped at seeing Pikachu.

"Ain't he cute?" she said as Violet held Pikachu near her and it started sniffing her.

Mirage smiled as she looked at it and said, "Hi, Pikachu." before she rubbed its cheeks with her thumb and pointer finger. "His little cheeks." she said with a giggle.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will let us keep him?" Dash asked.

"We'll see." Violet said. Later, back at the Parr house, Dash and Violet were showing their parents Pikachu.

"Where'd you find him?" Bob asked as Pikachu wandered around the living room.

"In a bush at the park. He took Dash's sandwich when we weren't looking." Violet said.

"Can we keep him?" asked Dash.

"I don't know, honey. We don't know the first thing about having a Pokemon as a pet." Helen said.

"But, we can learn and we already know some things from the TV show." Dash protested.

Helen thought for a few minutes before she sighed. "OK, but it's your responsibility." she said, making Dash and Violet jump for joy.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Unbridled Rage.

It was dinnertime at the Parr house and the rest of the Parrs had invited their friends over and were waiting for Violet.

"I hope Violet gets home soon." Dash said, getting worried.

"Relax, kid. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Eric said as he stood by the door. As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. Dash ran over and opened it, only to gasp in shock at seeing Violet with a bloody nose and mouth as well as her arms and legs bleeding, bruises, black eyes and messed up hair and clothes.

"Dash, help me." Violet said weakly before she collapsed, Dash and Eric catching her. Helen quickly took her to the hospital, the others following. A few hours later, in the hospital room, everybody was beside Violet as she started to awake.

"Where am I?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed as soon as you got home, so we brought you here. Well, that and you were pretty beat up." Eric said.

"What happened to you, Violet?" Bob asked.

"Helga happened." Violet said.

"Who's Helga?" asked Mirage.

"She's the top undefeated wrestler at our school and she's been jealous of how popular I've become. She ambushed me and beat me up. I couldn't use my powers obviously, but I still tried to fight back. I just wasn't strong enough to beat her." Violet said as she looked down.

"Hey, don't be sad. You'll beat her next time. Just gotta train harder and try harder." Eric encouraged.

Violet smiled at him, "Thanks, Eric." she said. During all of this, Dash looked angry. Violet had to stay at the hospital until tomorrow afternoon, so everyone bid goodbye to her and returned home for dinner.

The next day, Helen and Bob were at their respective duties and Violet was having breakfast in her hospital room when suddenly they heard something on TV.

"We're here live at Metroville Junior High, where a major event is about to take place." a female newscaster said as the crew walked into the gym, where a muscular girl in black boots and gloves, as well as a pink gym suit was waiting. She also had a green mask covering her face except for her eyes and three blonde ponytails sticking out the back.

"Excuse me, Helga. Can you tell us who challenged you?" The newscaster asked, walking up to her.

"I don't know yet, but I do know they're begging for their graves to be dug." Helga said, making Bob and Helen frown. Suddenly, they heard someone else.

"I DID!" they shouted. The camera panned over and they were shocked to see Dash in his Super suit at the gym door.

"YOOOO! SPEED DEMON! NO WAY! YOU'RE AWESOME, MAN!" a bunch of fans were shouting.

"Well, look who's come to get squashed. The little boy savior. But, what's that I smell? You reek of fear. Glad to see I already leave an impression." Helga said.

Speed Demon looked bored before he smelled his own hand.

"That's not fear. I ran all the way here. Also, you haven't left anything. I don't know anything about you, only your name and this lie about you being the undefeated wrestler of this school." he said with a smirk.

"Whoever told you that was telling the truth! Now, what business do you have with me?" Helga asked.

"You beat up a fan of mine, called Violet Parr. I'm here to stand up for her and everyone else you've beat without mercy, you sorry sack of dung!" Speed Demon yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Your funeral. Also, did you call the media here so you could embarrass yourself on national TV?" Helga asked.

"No. I called them here so everyone watching can see when I dirty the floor with your ugly face then mop it up with your ornery hide!" Speed Demon declared as the crowd cheered louder, making Helga mad.

A few minutes later, in the wrestling ring room, everyone was gathered as one of the teachers said into a microphone, "Get ready, ladies and gentlemen! The fight's about to begin! In this corner, from the Incredibles, the Coolest Super Kid on the Block, Speed Demon!" The crowd cheered as the young Super stepped into the ring, waving at the crowd.

"And in this corner, Metroville High's toughest of terrors and darkest of days, HELGA!" the teacher then called as the masked wrestler hopped into the ring with a roar. You couldn't see it, but she had a smug smirk on under that mask.

"What would you like your epitaph to read? How about, "Here lies the brattish buffoon?" Helga asked in confidence.

"I'm sorry. I think you mean, "Here snoozes the masked clown." Speed Demon said with a glare. Once the bell dinged, Helga made a motion with her pointer and middle finger that said, "Bring it on." Speed Demon rushed at her at normal speed, only for Helga to lean and avoid his punch before she punched him in the face, sending him flying back into the ropes with a bloody nose. He was then flung by the ropes back at her, but this time, he managed to avoid her punch by a mid-air duck and actually punched her in the face, drawing cheers from the crowd.

"Not bad. You're the first person to ever actually land a hit on me, but you will still lose." Helga said before she grabbed Speed Demon by the hair, causing him pain. In painful haste, he gave Helga multiple kicks to face at super speed, making her drop him as she clutched her face in pain. Speed Demon then took the opportunity to super speed over and punch and kick her at super speed, drawing rising cheers from the crowd as he gave her a strong uppercut that resulted in her stumbling out of the ring. Helga slowly rose to her feet as Speed Demon hopped out of the ring and glared at her.

"You little brat! You'll pay for this!" Helga shouted and before Speed Demon could even react, picked him up by the collar and harshly slammed him face first into the floor four times before pausing to smirk at seeing his bloodied face before she slammed him three more times, the third being a solid throw into the floor, making many people gasp. Bob, Helen and Violet were horrified at seeing what they were and were scared that Dash would end up where Violet was at. Speed Demon remained motionless as Helga walked away smirking. Suddenly, she felt him hit her really hard in the back, causing her to collapse to her hand and knees, one hand holding her back. Speed Demon then ran by really fast, stopping right in front of her. The masked girl looked at him with pure hatred as he stood in front of her smirking. She punched at him only for him to zip to the side of her face and avoid it.

"Looking for me?" he asked in a taunt as he and Helga kept repeating the cycle until Speed Demon kicked her in the side of the head harshly. The crowd cheered loudly. Helga stood up only for Speed Demon to quickly punch her in the stomach which started a scuffle of punches and kicks that ended with Speed Demon kicking her so hard she ended up spinning until she got dizzy. Speed Demon then ran and jumped up, kicking her so hard in the back of the head, she flew face first into a glass case for a fire extinguisher, breaking it and drawing a loud, "OOOOOOOOHHHH!" from the crowd. Helga pulled herself out, showing her mask had been shredded in the front, revealing her cut up face. She then noticed Speed Demon rushing toward her with his fist raised. She crossed her arms to block his punch only for him to jump up and deliver an uppercut straight to her face, actually causing her to fly through the air and land hard on her stomach on the gym floor.

"Worthless. Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again, you sorry piece of trash!" Speed Demon said as he walked over to her and stomped on her head, knocking her silly.

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted, "SPEED DEMON! SPEED DEMON! SPEED DEMON!" as the young Super waved at the crowd and yelled, "Yeah!"

Back with his parents and sister, they were extremely astounded. "I don't believe it! Dash beat her all by himself! I'm so proud!" Helen shouted, jumping up and down in happiness, with Jack-Jack giggling nonstop.

At his office, Bob thought to himself, "That's my boy! You're a chip off your old man's block!"

At the hospital, Violet was watching her brother being interviewed and had tears coming out of her eyes. "Thank you, Dash. What you won't do for me. You really are the greatest." she said.

Back at the school, Helga was getting up on her hands and knees as she said, "Impossible! I cannot be defeated!" she said with anger, making a fist.

"Wrong, loser. What can't be defeated is power, goal and desire. All three things you lack." Speed Demon said as he and the crowd started to walk away. Helga pounded the floor with her fist before she struggled to get back up.

"No! Wait!" she protested before she collapsed and fainted on the floor. Some time later, her parents came and got her, having learnt she was expelled for her senseless beating up of Violet. At the hospital, Dash was excited to see Violet. His mom had picked him up from school and his dad up from work and they were very happy to express their pride in him for defeating Helga. They were currently walking to Violet's room. Once they got to the door, they saw Violet up on her feet and ready to go. Dash ran in and high-fived Violet. Violet smiled as she high-fived back.

"Good job, Dash. You really gave Helga what she had coming." she said.

Dash gave her a thumbs-up, "Anytime for you, Violet." he said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Lullaby. (Inspired by YouTuber xTrickyWolfy.)

Violet sighed in exasperation as she looked outside at the thunderstorm that was raging. She and Dash had to leave school early because of it and ever since the thunder had started and the rain began pouring, it got worse and worse. The lightning got brighter, the thunder got louder, the rain got harder and the wind got gustier and gustier. It had been 5 hours since the storm had begun and it had since shown no signs at all of letting up or calming down anytime soon. At one point, a huge thunderclap erupted. It was so loud that Violet felt everything mildly shaking. It happened along with a flash of lightning and before Violet knew it, the whole room was plunged into darkness. Her parents had gone to bed an hour ago, but she couldn't sleep thanks to the constant thunder and lightning, so she came out into the living room and tried to read a book, but now that the power had gone out, she couldn't read jack. Suddenly, she heard something that sounded like padding on the carpet. Then, she felt something tight wrap around her waist. She looked down and even though it was dark, she could tell what it was that was now soaking her pajamas.

"Violet." a small voice whimpered in the dark.

"Dash." Violet said in a comforting tone as she wrapped her arms around her little brother, who moved so his head was on her shoulder and his arms were around her neck as she patted his back and he cried on her shoulder. Then, another loud clap of thunder erupted, making Dash hug Violet's neck tighter and whimper in fear louder.

"Shh...shh...it's all right, Dash. The storm can't hurt you." Violet soothed.

"But, I'm scared of it, Violet." Dash whimpered. Violet thought for a few minutes before she got an idea. She started rocking the chair back and forth slowly while humming a tune before she started to softly sing something.

(Song belongs to Cash Cash.)

 _I'll keep on running._

 _Take off at the speed of sound._

 _Bright lights, colors all around._

 _I'm running wild, living fast and free._

 _Got no regrets inside of me._

 _Not looking back._

 _Not giving up._

 _Not letting go._

 _I'll keep on running._

 _I'm gonna Reach for the Stars_

 _Although they look pretty far._

 _I'm gonna find my own way._

 _And take a chance of today._

 _A sky with stars so bright._

 _The colors feel so right._

 _I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running._

 _A sky with stars so bright._

 _The colors feel so right._

 _Just take my hand._

 _We're gonna Reach for the Stars._

 _Tonight._

 _Tonight._

By now, Dash had fallen asleep on Violet's shoulder and the storm had started to calm down some. Violet smiled as she carried Dash to his room and tucked him into bed.

"Good night, Dash. I love you." Violet said before walking out and heading to bed herself.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Dash's Paintings.

Dash was sitting in art class, being bored of school as usual until the art teacher said, "Okay, class, for your final assignment, you need to make a painting. It can depict an event or something from your imagination. Make sure it looks in good quality." Dash tried hard to think about what to make his painting about as he and his classmates went to their painting boards. Suddenly, he had an idea. No, multiple ideas.

An hour later, just before time to go home, the teacher was looking over everyone's paintings and, when she got to Dash's, she was astounded. "Wow, Dash! You really did good! In fact, why don't you take these home and show your family?" she suggested, to which Dash agreed.

Later, at the Parr house, Dash asked, "Hey, Mom, is it okay if I show everyone my painting project?"

Helen smiled at him and said, "Sure, honey." Dash ran into his room and came back out with a canvas full of pages. His family watched in awe as the Incredibles symbol appeared before it zoomed out to show Mr. Incredible. Elastigirl then appeared beside him as Jack-Jack fell into her arms. Speed Demon then ran onto the scene with Miss Stealth appearing beside him. All of them then struck poses on the last page. Dash smiled as his family clapped.

"Awesome work, Dash." said Violet.

"That's perfect." Bob said.

"You're sure to pass art class with that!" Helen said.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Excitement.

Dash and Violet were chilling and browsing around on the computer for any new video games coming out.

"Man, this is boring." Dash said, not seeing any new games that looked interesting.

"You're telling me." Violet said with a sigh before she saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Dash, they're re-releasing Rush and Disneyland Adventures for the Xbox One." she said, making Dash quickly look at the computer screen. They stared at it before they looked at each other for a few seconds.

Then, without warning, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they both screamed before they started jumping around and laughing like lunatics.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Dash was yelling as he ran around in circles at super speed. Violet was screaming and whooping as she jumped and bounced on the bed. A few days later, the two of them were at Gamestop in their Super suits.

"Man, I can't believe how many people here are cosplaying." Dash said.

"I know, but the site did say they get a free t-shirt if they're in costume." Violet replied. Someone who was dressed as Link from the Legend of Zelda behind them groaned in annoyance.

"Man, this line is not going anywhere!" he said before he pulled a blue ocarina out of his pocket.

He then said, "Time for the Song of Time to speed this up." before playing a tune.

"Hey, wait. I think that's the Song of…" Violet started before it started raining inside the store, causing people to run.

"Storms." Violet finished as the Link guy slumped out.

"Well, guess that means we're getting the games first." Dash said. Once they got the games, they went home and played until their eyes were red.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Encouragement.

Violet was sitting in the living room, reading a book when Dash came in.

"Hey, Violet." he said.

Violet looked at him, "What's up, kid?" she asked.

"Can I ask your help for something?" Dash asked.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"You see, there's this girl at school in my class that I like, but I'm not sure how to tell her." Dash said, rubbing his arm.

"What's her name?" Violet asked.

"Vanellope von Schweetz." Dash answered.

"Ah, the girl who likes racing. Sure, Dash, I can help you out." Violet said with a smile.

Dash smiled back, "Thanks, sis." he said with a thumbs-up. Later, Violet was talking to Dash as he took notes on how to impress Vanellope.

"Another idea is to just talk to her about it. I know you might be embarrassed to do that, but you just have to be brave enough to do it. Just go up to her and say something like, "Vanellope, there's something I have to talk to you about." then tell her about it. If she feels the same way, great! If she doesn't, well, there are plenty more fish in the sea." Violet said.

Dash nodded. "Thanks, Vister." he said with a thumbs-up.

The next day, Dash got out of his mom's car and gulped when he saw Vanellope talking to her friends.

"Good luck, honey." Helen said before she drove off. Dash then swallowed his pride and walked over.

"Hey, Dash!" Vanellope said.

"Vanellope, there's something I have to talk to you about." Dash said with confidence. At the end of the day, Helen came back with Violet in the back seat. Dash walked slowly to the car.

"Dash, how'd it go?" Violet asked as he climbed into the car.

Dash sighed before he held up a piece of paper and said, "I got her digits!" Helen and Violet whooped before giving him high-fives.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Battling a Bully.

Violet was currently on her way with her mom to Metroville Elementary to pick up Dash when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Helen asked.

"Mrs. Parr, I'm calling about your son. He's been sent to the hospital." said the principal.

"WHAT?!" Helen shouted, startling Violet and stopping the car. She quickly turned the car around and started to phone her husband as she neared the hospital.

"Excuse me, I'm the mother of Dash Parr. I was told he was sent here by his school's principal." Helen said as she and Violet rushed to the front desk once they arrived.

The receptionist typed into the computer and said after a few seconds, "Your son is in Room 39G." she said. Helen and Violet made their way to the room and went in, seeing Dash hooked up to a machine.

"Hey, honey." Helen said with a smile as she walked over and sat beside him. Violet did the same as she gave him a fist bump.

Dash smiled, "Hey, Mom. Hey, Violet." he said. Helen looked at his forehead and saw a nasty gash had been left there along with multiple other injuries across his face and arms.

"Dash, honey, what happened to you?!" Helen asked.

"This kid at my school. He's as old as Violet. His name is Gerald. He ordered me to give him my lunch money and when I refused, he threw me on the concrete sidewalk then did this with his fists." Dash said, making Violet angry.

"Well, looks like it's my turn." she said with a smirk.

The next day, Dash was watching his school's TV channel and frowned when he saw Gerald was being interviewed in his school's auditorium in front of the whole school.

"Now, Gerald, can you please tell us what you hope to do at the game tonight?" asked a woman, holding a microphone to him.

"Well, I plan to help us win another football…" Gerald was interrupted as the doors of the auditorium opened loudly. The camera panned over and from behind the curtain came Violet in her Super suit.

"WOOOOOO! MISS STEALTH! YOU GO, GIRL!" many fans were shouting as she approached Gerald and snatched the microphone from him.

"You listen here, I'm here with something to say to you, buddy." Violet said in an angry tone.

"What's that?" Gerald asked.

"Did you beat up a fan of mine, named Dash Parr?" asked Violet as she held the microphone to him, expecting an answer.

"So what if I did? The little squirt wouldn't give me his lunch money, so I had to beat him up." Gerald answered in an arrogant tone.

Violet grew angry before she pointed at him and said, "Then I demand you fight me. I'm here to stand up for him and that's how, by beating you. You fight without any weapons, I'll fight without my powers." before taking off her gloves and dropping them on the floor, cracking her knuckles afterward.

"Your funeral, Miss Stealth." Gerald said before he swung his fist at her, only for her to duck and uppercut him, giving him a bloody nose.

Gerald stumbled back, holding his nose before he glared at Violet and said, "You're gonna pay for that!" He then leaped in the air and flew at her with a kick, but she moved to the side and punched him in the back as he came by, making him fall face first on the floor and get it scraped.

"Why you!" Gerald said before he and Violet started to exchange punches and kicks, giving each other a few bruises and cuts.

"Enough of this!" Gerald yelled before he slugged Violet in the face, giving her a bruised cheek. Gerald smirked only to look shocked when Violet looked back at him with a smirk.

"Was that a fly?" she asked before she punched him hard in the gut, making him stumble back before she kicked him in the forehead with the heel of her boot, giving him a bleeding cut and causing him to fall back and down the steps, which caused him a lot of pain as he fell on the floor. Violet then ran and jumped before she did a knee drop on his back, making him scream in pain. She then punched him in the face left and right, making his head swerve like a rag doll before she stomped on his stomach, making him cough up spit before she kicked him in the chin, making him fly back. The auditorium cheered loudly.

Gerald struggled back up and glared at Violet before he charged her and rammed her into the wall before punching her across the face multiple times, giving her several bruises and cuts before he threw her in front of him and said, "Time to finish this." Violet looked closely and gasped at seeing his fist raised. She moved quickly and kicked him sharp in the wrist, making him drop it right in front of the principal, who was watching it. Violet then gave Gerald a swift slap before jumping and kicking him in the face, sending him flying back into the wall and causing the back of his head to hit it harshly and knock him out. Violet wiped sweat from her brow and smirked as the crowd cheered. After some time, Gerald's father came and got him after he was expelled. Violet stayed a while to sign autographs and take pictures before she left for the hospital, where she found Dash waiting for her.

"Hey, Vi!" Dash called as he ran up and gave her a fist bump.

"What's up, Dash?" Violet asked.

"Thanks for returning another favor, sis. You're the best." Dash said as they walked home.

"You're welcome, Dash." Violet said with a smile.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Violet's Special Gift.

Dash was sitting in the living room, playing a video game when Violet came in with something behind her back.

"Hey, Violet, whatcha got there?" Dash asked. Violet revealed a card and handed it to him.

"This is for you, Dash." she said as he opened it.

Dash looked at a picture of him and Violet high-fiving before he read aloud, "To my awesome brother, I want to thank you for all you have done for me over the course of these past few months. From the moment you rescued me from Syndrome's henchmen, I grew proud of you. When I was almost crushed by the Omnidroid, you could've ran for your life, but you didn't, choosing to stay with me, even though you also ran the risk of getting crushed with me. I was so grateful to you for that, I decided I didn't want to have any more fights or arguments with you. I'm deeply sorry for all the past times we fought or argued, but I vow from this day forward that I will be a better sister and I look forward to working with you as a hero. Love from an awesome sister to an even more awesome brother, Violet."

Dash was crying as he read it. He looked opposite that page and saw a $50 XBOX gift card. He stared at it in disbelief before he looked at Violet, who smiled with a thumbs-up that he gladly returned before giving her a hug.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Three on Three

Dash and Violet were sitting in their living room, playing Transformers Prime with Eric.

"Take that, Megatron!" Eric said as Optimus Prime punched Megatron in the face before Bumblebee and Arcee both shot him, ending the boss battle.

"Yeah!" the three shouted before they exchanged high-fives. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Eric said as he went to the door and opened it, seeing Mirage at the door.

"Hi, Eric." she said with a smile as she walked in.

"How's it hanging, Mirage?" Eric said as he shut the door.

Dash and Violet rushed and hugged Mirage as she came in before she told them, "Kids, this arrived at the agency's office for you." and handed them a letter. Violet took the letter and opened it.

She took out a piece of paper and read, "Dear Miss Stealth and Speed Demon, this is a challenge letter. I know what you did to my two kids and now me and them are going to make both of you pay for it. Meet us at the school football field at 3 PM tomorrow. Every student will be there to watch the battle. Be there or else. Signed, your worst enemy."

Violet and Dash looked at each other before they turned to Mirage and said, "We're in."

She nodded and said, "We'll wish you the best of luck."

Bob and Helen, having heard the conversation, came in and Bob said, "So will we."

"Hey, count me in on the fight too." Eric said, making everyone look at him.

"You, Eric?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, if there's three people battling them, then there should be three against them." Eric said. The next day, everyone was gathered at the high school football field, waiting for the contestants to arrive.

A girl in the announcer booth tested the mic before saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that the contestants have arrived! Walking onto the field now are the challenged, Speed Demon and Miss Stealth, of the Incredibles!" The crowd cheered loudly as the two Incredibles walked onto the field, waving at the crowd.

"And, making his debut, please welcome their best friend and ally, Eric!" the girl shouted as Eric walked onto the field, also waving as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Hey, how ya doing?!" Eric called.

"And now for the challengers!" the announcer called as three people stepped onto the field across from the three heroes, who were shocked at seeing…

"Helga?!" asked Dash.

"Gerald?!" asked Violet.

"Kropp?!" asked Eric. Indeed, the three were there in the flesh.

"Surprised to see us, you little brats?!" Kropp asked as Helga stepped close to Speed Demon, who looked up at her.

"What do you want?" he asked. Helga took off her mask, revealing many scars and still healing cuts.

"Don't think I forgot what you did to my face!" she yelled before putting her mask back on.

Gerald then marched up to Violet and said, "You cost me my reputation and now I'm gonna cost you yours!"

Kropp smirked and said, "It's perfect that my children want you two beat as much as I do!"

"So you sent the letter. Well, their loss won't happen while I'm here!" Eric said before he, Dash and Violet got into fighting stances as did their three opponents.

"Ready? FIGHT!" the announcer shouted as the two sides ran towards the other. When the two sides collided, Helga started a furious assault on Dash, who managed to dodge most of it and strike her directly. Gerald and Violet were locked in a scuffle of punches and kicks that was running at a fever pitch while Eric and Kropp were ducking and dodging each other's fists. Gerald made several strikes towards Violet's face, which she quickly leaned or ducked to avoid before giving him a strong uppercut on the chin, sending him into the air where she then jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, sending him spiraling to the ground, where he tumbled and got injured. She then ran over and repeatedly stomped on his forehead, causing him great pain before she pulled it up by his hair and kicked the side of it harshly, giving him a bleeding cut as he flew into the side of the stands. He got up slowly before rushing at Violet in anger and punching her multiple times in the face and stomach, firing up her temper and causing their scuffle to get furious. Helga managed to grab Dash by the throat and started to strangle him, only for him to give her multiple punches and kicks to the face at super speed, hitting many of her cuts and scars through her mask and making her drop him as she held her face and yelled in pain, leaving Dash free to attack her legs and causing her to fall down, where he then jumped on her neck, making her cough up spit before really laying the smackdown on her face, causing her great pain as her screams grew louder and louder. Meanwhile, Eric had managed to predict Kropp's blocking style and had started landing blows on him, breaking his nose, lip and glasses, but that's not to say Kropp didn't retaliate. He quickly sweep kicked Eric's leg, tripping and allowing Kropp to elbow him in the face, sending him to the ground with a bloody nose. Eric got back up and smirked as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Nice try, but you'll need more than that to bring me down!" he said as he ran and kicked Kropp in the face and punched him in the gut multiple times at once, sending him flying back with a bloody face into Gerald, who had been attempting to hit Violet across the face with his fists, which she had just about broken with her blocks, and causing both of them to fall on the ground. Then, Eric ran up behind Helga as she was holding Dash by the throat and punching him across the face, giving it a fat lip and black eyes. Eric harshly punched her in the center of her back, striking a pressure point and causing her to fall limply on the ground, dropping Dash as she did so. Eric, Dash and Violet banded together and looked at their opponents, who were getting back up. They huddled together, like a team of football players strategizing their next move.

"All right, guys, let's switch things up a little bit. Dash, take Gerald. Violet, you take Helga. But, leave Kropp to me." Eric whispered. Dash and Violet nodded before the three of them did a triple low-five and looked back at their opponents, who had risen back up.

"You guys just don't know when to quit, do you?" Dash asked.

"We won't quit until you three are humiliated in front of your adoring public!" Gerald shouted as he rushed towards Dash, Helga rushed towards Violet and their father rushed towards Eric.

"All right then, prepare to get your butts KICKED!" Eric shouted as he started a furious assault on Kropp, who, as much as he tried, could do nothing to retaliate as he was beaten mercilessly. Gerald was under fire from Dash as the young Super beat him senseless at super speed. Violet had Helga on the ropes with her swift evasiveness and strikes back. Once they had beaten the three people enough, they hit them back far enough that the backs of their heads hit each other, knocking them silly.

"Guys! Ready?" Eric called. Dash and Violet nodded before they jumped into the air above their foes and formed the Incredi-Ball as Eric jumped above them.

"Incredi-Ball 2.0: Mauling Meteor!" Eric shouted as he delivered a strong Double Ax Handle to the top of the force field and came down with it at a very high speed, right on top of their three foes, who were crushed by the ball before the three heroes dropped down and really let them have it, brutally injuring them and knocking them unconscious.

"Whew, boy, did that feel like total justice!" Violet said, pumping her fists.

"No way. We actually beat them! We WON!" Dash shouted, jumping in the air.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Eric hollered. Afterwards, the three opponents were sent to jail.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Fall of Violet.

The Parrs were currently in a battle with a gang of robbers on a bright, sunny day.

"Ah, nothing like a nice morning fight on a clear Saturday, right, honey?" Elastigirl asked as she pushed Jack-Jack in a stroller.

"You said it, sweetheart." Mr. Incredible answered. Dash and Violet were walking behind their parents, having beaten their share of the robbers and playing a wireless fighting game on their Nintendo Game Boys.

"Come on, come on!" Dash said as he almost had Violet's character beat.

"No, you don't!" Violet said as her character used a special move and beat Dash's.

"WOO!" Violet said as Dash shook her hand like a good sport.

"One more fight?" he asked.

"All right." said Violet before she suddenly felt woozy and started wobbling.

"Violet, are you okay?" Dash asked, catching his parents' attention.

"I don't think so." Violet said before she fell backward onto the sidewalk.

"Violet!" Elastigirl cried before rushing over and picking her up. As she did, the family noticed blood leaking out of her side and her arm and leg.

"Get to the car! We have to get to the MIS, NOW!" Mr. Incredible said as the family rushed to their car and started on their way to the Medical Institute for Supers.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Terrible News.

The Parr family rushed into the medical center as quick as Dash could run, Helen carrying Violet, who had turned pale.

"Hang in there, sweetheart. We're gonna get you taken care of, I promise." Helen said as they rushed to the front desk.

"Something's wrong with my sister!" Dash said.

"Please help her!" Bob said.

"Calm down, Parrs. We'll see what we can do for her." the receptionist said before she contacted a doctor, who brought out a stretcher.

As his assistants took Violet back, he looked at the Parrs and said, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to head to the waiting room." before heading back.

"Can't we…" Dash didn't get to finish his question as the door closed. The Parr family was in deep worry as they sat in the living room for an hour and thirty minutes, awaiting any update at all.

"What do you think is wrong with Violet?" Dash asked his dad.

"Who knows, Dash?" he asked in reply. After thirty more minutes, a doctor came out and walked over to the Parrs.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my daughter?" Helen asked.

The doctor sighed before he said, "Ma'am, I'm afraid that Violet has a heavy amount of blood loss and she's fading at a medium rate." Bob and Helen were shocked at the news, but Dash looked puzzled at it.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: What to Do?

At home, Dash asked his parents, "What's blood loss?"

Helen sighed as she looked at him and said, "Blood loss is a medical condition that is extremely fatal. What it does is when someone sustains a heavy injury or something, it can cause heavy bleeding. At first, they seem fine, but over time, it starts to take effect, weakening them gradually before making them so weak they're sent to the hospital, where it eventually goes on to kill them."

"Kill. Kill. Kill." The word echoed in Dash's head, making him more and more worried.

"Well, is there something we can do to save her?!" he asked.

"Not too many Supers have survived it, Dash. The operation to resolve it for a Super costs $575. I doubt we could even make half that." Bob said, causing Dash to run up to his room in tears.

Helen glared at her husband. "What?" Bob asked.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Dash's Idea.

Dash ran into his room and started crying on his bed. He was upset that he had been able to help his sister multiple times, but now he wasn't able to and she would be gone for good this time.

Dash punched his pillow multiple times in anger before he said to himself, "I'll get that money for you and save your life, sis. Count on it." and clenched his fist in determination.

"But, what can I do? It's not like people will just give me money for her operation." Dash asked himself. Suddenly, an idea bulb clicked on.

"A-HA!" he said.

A couple of hours later, Bob and Helen were chilling in the backyard, when they heard someone saying, "This should help you out. I hope she gets better." They looked and saw someone putting money in a jar held by none other than Speed Demon. They looked at each other before walking over.

"Dash, what are you-" Bob said before Helen nudged him.

"I mean, what's up, Speed Demon?" he corrected himself.

"I'm gathering money for that operation, Mr. Parr." Speed Demon answered. What the Parrs did if they as civilians met one as a Super, they acted as if they weren't related, so they wouldn't blow their cover.

Helen then bent down and whispered in his ear, "Dash, how can you expect to get enough for Violet's operation?"

Dash smiled as he whispered back, "Simple. I tell people that Miss Stealth is in the hospital and that she needs an operation. People are more than willing to donate. In fact, I went and saw the principal of my school and he said that he could start something to help us." Helen was fascinated, as was Bob.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Raising Money.

A few days later, the Incredibles flew back down as a robot exploded and The Underminer flew away.

"I'll be back, you fools!" he yelled as he flew away. As citizens cheered, the Incredibles turned to face them.

Once the cheers died down, Speed Demon walked over and said, "I have a favor to ask of you all." before pulling out his jar, which he had emptied into a bigger one at home. "Miss Stealth is in the hospital and she needs an operation in order to get better. If you would be willing to help me and my parents out, it would really mean a lot to us." he explained as his parents pulled out their own jars. People started walking over and putting money in the three jars. By the time the Incredibles got home, they had quite a good amount of cash collected.

"This is going great so far! We've got more than half of what we need!" Dash said as they emptied the money into an electronic counting jar, happy that Violet would live after all. Meanwhile, the students at his school had been more than willing to donate, as they had already gathered more than plenty from plain donations, but even more from cookie dough and chocolate bar fundraisers. By the end of the week, they had just about had the money needed to save Violet, but they were $56 short.

"Man, we've got all we can get from everyone." Bob said.

"With Mirage, Edna and Rick out of town, we can't ask them." Helen said.

"Hey, guys." said a voice. The Parrs looked behind them and saw Eric standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, Eric." Helen said as he walked over.

"I heard about Violet from a few citizens, so I thought I'd help out." Eric said before he took out his wallet and gave them the $56.

Helen's eyes welled up with tears before she gave Eric a tight hug and said, "Thank you, Eric." Eric nodded before Bob gave him a high-five and Dash gave him a fist bump.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Farewell.

The next morning, the Parr family went to the hospital and donated the rest of the money.

"Here you are. The last of the money needed for Violet's operation." Dash said as he handed it to the receptionist.

She smiled as she said, "Great job, Parrs, we'll start on her right away." she said before she walked back to see the doctor. The Parrs waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. After about 3 hours, the doctor came out and walked over to the Parrs.

"Violet is awake, but she has something she would like to tell you herself." he said before he led the four of them to Violet's room. They opened the door and saw Violet lying in a hospital bed. She looked at them and smiled a weak smile as she waved at them.

"Hey, sis. The doctor said you have something to tell us." Dash said as he ran over.

Violet nodded before she looked at her parents and said, "The doctors did everything they could, but they said that the blood was lost too fast to be counteracted. They said that I might want to say my goodbyes." Dash and his parents became shocked before sad. Helen started to cry before she walked over to her and gave her a hug, Jack-Jack doing the same.

"It's gonna be hard with my first baby gone." she said as she cried on her daughter's shoulder, Bob walking over and doing the same.

"We'll miss you, Violet." he said as Violet hugged them both back, crying herself.

"I'll miss you too." she said before she let go and looked at Dash.

"Well, Dash, this is it. It'll be tough not fighting alongside you anymore." Violet said with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you, sis. I'll never forget all that you did for me." Dash said, returning the sad smile. Violet held out her fist and Dash bumped it one last time.

"Goodbye, Dash, Mom, Dad and Jack-Jack. I love you." Violet said before she laid down and closed her eyes with a smile. The Parrs left in tears, crying uncontrollably as they got in the car and drove home.


	49. Chapter 49

NOTE: SORRY FOR THE WAIT, EVERYONE. I JUST WAS BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES. MORE CHAPTERS TODAY!

Chapter 49: A Surprise Visitor.

Back at home, Bob and Helen sat in the living room and tried to cope with the loss of their daughter, while Dash stayed in his room, upset beyond belief. He couldn't quit crying, no matter how much he tried. As he lay on his bed, he remembered all the good times he and Violet shared during their Bonding Days.

(Song owned by Kirsten Price.)

 _I'll always remember you. (The day Dash asked Violet to bond with him more.)_

 _Carry your dreams until they come true. (The track meet.)_

 _Each breath that I take, each moment away. (The time they had at the theme park.)_

 _I'll always remember you. (Playing video games together.)_

 _Everywhere I walk, I see your shadow. (Dash giving Violet a special card.)_

 _And every time I close my eyes, I see your face. (The two of them pranking their parents Star Wars style.)_

 _Every song I sing, I hear your melody. (Violet comforting Dash after a nightmare.)_

 _Because not a moment that goes by (The two of them spending time at the beach.)_

 _And you're not on my mind. (Violet comforting Dash after his Charizard bank got broke.)_

 _You will always be my hero. (Dash's tears reviving Violet.)_

 _Never scared, braver than us all. (Dash and Violet's first fist bump.)_

 _Guiding light for me to follow. (Dash giving Violet a great Sister's Day.)_

 _Always showing me the way. (Violet giving Dash a great birthday.)_

 _Right beside me every day. (Violet promising Dash that their bond is eternal.)_

 _I'll always remember you. (The two of them defeating a robot Perfect Chaos.)_

 _Carry your dreams until they come true. (The two of them praying for each other's survival.)_

 _Each breath that I take, each moment away. (Infiltrating the space station.)_

 _I'll always remember you. (Fighting a transformed Xerek.)_

 _Oh, for the sacrifice you made. (The first fusion into Shadow.)_

 _And all the gifts you gave. (Defeating Xerek.)_

 _I'll always remember you. (The speech in Washington, DC.)_

 _Carry your dreams until they come true. (The second fusion of Shadow.)_

 _Each breath that I take, each moment away. (The battle against Derek.)_

 _I'll always remember you. (Violet making her promise a second time.)_

Dash looked at the ceiling and said, "Adios, Violet. You'll always be a #1 sister to me." before he started crying again. Back downstairs the next day, Bob and Helen were still moping when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in." Helen called. The front door opened and in walked...nobody? Despite this, Bob and Helen heard footsteps. They looked where they heard them at and saw a shadow. A long, thin shadow.

"Bob, you don't think." Helen said.

"It couldn't be." Bob said. Suddenly, a pink shirt and and tan pants with black shoes and an orange headband walked into the living room and one of the sleeves made a waving motion. Bob and Helen looked surprised before they saw Violet materialize within the clothes in a Ta-Da pose. Helen had her hand over her mouth with tears at the corners of her eyes while Bob stared in shock, rubbing his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Violet said.

"VIIIIIIIIIOLEEEEEEEET!" Helen wailed as she let the tears fall and rushed to hug her daughter, Bob rushing to join in.

"This is a miracle! Violet, how did you come back from the blood loss?" Helen asked as they parted from the hug.

"Turns out one of the doctors was a medical Super, he just didn't come in until later, just in the nick of time in fact. Not even they expected that." Violet answered before she asked, "Where's Dash?"

"In his room." Bob answered. Violet walked upstairs and into Dash's room, where she saw her little brother sleeping like a log. She smiled as she walked over and pulled up a chair. She sat beside Dash's bed and once he started to stir, she leaned over and whispered,

"Dash, it's me." At that, Dash's eyes slowly opened. Once they opened fully, Dash looked by his bed and saw Violet in the chair. His eyes grew wide with tears in them.

"Violet? Is that really you?!" he asked. Violet nodded. Dash scrambled out of bed and laughed in joy as he gave her a high-five and they started jumping on his bed, Violet laughing along with him.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Year Of The Incredibles!

It was just another average night at the Parr residence. Right now, the Parrs were having dinner and had invited Eric, Kari, Tony, Mirage, Rick, Edna, Frozone and Honey over.

"Man, it's hard to believe that we're turning out so popular this year." Dash said.

"Yeah, what with that Incredibles 2 out in theaters." Violet said. Eric, who had finished his dinner, was messing with his phone, when he suddenly came across something.

"Hey, everyone, check this out." he said, drawing everyone's attention as he turned his phone around and showed them what appeared to be a storybook drawing of the Incredibles.

"Cool. They look like they came out of a comic book." Kari said.

"Funny you should say that, Kari. Listen to this. New Incredibles 2 comics to be published by Dark Horse Comics." Eric read, causing the Parrs' eyes to widen, as well as Lucius.

"No way! We haven't had a comic book series since they cancelled that old one!" Lucius said in excitement.

"That's not all. It says there's also a bunch of Lego sets based on the movie being released as well as some new toys." Eric continued.

"YES!" Dash and Violet shouted with glee, jumping up from the table.

"This year is gonna be awesome!" Helen shouted as she and Bob got up and started dancing, everyone else joining in.

Suddenly, something came on TV. "All right, the latest game expo!" Tony said as he rushed to see it, everyone following him.

"Hello, everybody, I suppose you're all excited to see what will be on their way to gamer homes soon. Well, to start off, we have a special announcement from Tt Games." the host said.

"Hey, I know that company!" Eric said.

"You do, Eric?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah, they work on a ton of Lego video games." Eric answered.

"Now available for Xbox One, PS4, Switch and PC, is something very special, or should I say, super?" the host said before the LEGO logo showed up on screen and something blurred quickly rushed by, reshaping it into a red lowercase I.

"What could this be, dahling?" asked Edna before the LEGO logo rebuilt itself and appeared beside the words, "The Incredibles" as the crowd on TV cheered.

Everyone stared at the TV in shock before they started jumping around, Eric half-jumping and half-skipping, while shouting, "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" at the top of their lungs.

(Song owned by Spectre General.)

 _HUNGER!_

 _I WANT IT SO BAD I CAN TASTE IT!_

 _IT DRIVES ME MAD TO SEE IT WASTED WHEN I NEED IT SO BAD!_

 _THAT IT'S BURNING ME!_

 _I'M HUNGRY!_

Everyone started running around, dancing, laughing, and in general, just being crazy.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT!" Dash and Violet shouted as Eric literally ran up the wall behind them, only to fall back down but do it over anyway and repeat while shouting, "I! NEED! IT!." in Spongebob style. Bob and Helen were spinning around, whooping and hollering. Mirage, Rick and Edna were running around in circles and laughing in joy. Kari and Tony were jumping and dancing while yelling in joy. Once everybody calmed down, they flopped on the couch.

"Holy macaroni, that celebration got a bit out of hand." Rick said as everyone looked at the living room, which had a few things knocked over and such.

"Ah, we can clean it up later." Helen said, everyone agreeing.

"Hey, you guys wanna know something that the people reading this would find interesting?" asked Eric.

"What's that?" Bob asked. Eric walked over to the Blu-Ray cabinet and found the original Incredibles.

"If you guys watched the original movie." Eric answered.

"Hey, yeah, that would be interesting." Dash agreed. Eric popped in the Blu-Ray and everyone waited in anticipation as the movie began. Dash and Violet laughed at the way their parents met and how Syndrome was Incrediboy. When it cut to 15 years after the beginning of the SRA, Tony looked surprised when he saw the scene where Violet turned invisible at school.

"I thought I saw you there, Violet." he said as Violet blushed. The whole group then actually laughed at the scene where Dash and Violet fought at dinner.

"I can't believe that we used to do that." Violet said as Dash nodded in agreement. Once the action started with the plane scene, Mirage, Edna, Rick, Tony and Kari got surprised by everything that the Parrs had gone through, from Dash running on water, to Dash and Violet forming the Incredi-Ball, to the battle with the Omnidroid and everything else.

As they watched the fight with the Omnidroid, Dash and Violet smiled at each other.

"That's what started it all, right, Dash?" Violet asked, holding out her fist.

"It sure was, Violet." Dash said as he bumped his sister's fist with his own.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Metroville Under Attack!

"It was two months before Violet was turned into a zombie. The first time the Incredibles encountered...me."

The Parr family was having a peaceful Saturday morning, chilling in the living room and eating ice cream while watching TV.

Suddenly, the TV switched from Pokemon to a red screen that said "NEWS BULLETIN" before cutting to a news studio where a newsman who was holding a pile of papers said, "We interrupt this program with an emergency report. At this moment, hundreds of strange flying vehicles are tearing through Metroville, cutting through things like saw blades. All residents are advised to remain calm and stay at home or in shelter for the present." as he showed a clip of people fleeing from a group of giant disc-shaped flying mechanisms that were destroying buildings and hurting innocents.

Dash and Violet were shocked. "No way! Are those Velocipods?!" Dash said in surprise.

"They sure look like them." Violet said before the family rushed to get their suits. Once they were prepared for battle, the Incredibles set out to combat the threat. They hurried to downtown Metroville and saw Velocipods flying everywhere, along with burning buildings and several ambulances evacuating injured people. Once one of the pilots caught sight of the Incredibles, he sent a transmission to his comrades and the whole swarm of Velocipods rushed towards the Supers. Dash smirked as he ran around his family at super speed, clouding them in a cloud of dust. Once they were all confused, Mr. Incredible grabbed one of the Velocipods and threw it at a group, destroying them all in a chain reaction. Elastigirl used her punches to knock out the pilots and cause the pods to crash. Dash and Violet then formed the Incredi-Ball and rammed through the last of the Velocipods, earning the Incredibles the win. Citizens gathered around the family and cheered before they heard someone laughing sinisterly.

"Well, it looks like I underestimated you, Incredibles." a voice said as one last Velocipod descended.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Do I Know You?

The Incredibles eyed the Velocipod with the accuracy of a marksman as it landed in front of them. The strange thing about this one was that it had a protective glass case above the pilot seat, as well as giant robot hands and large cannons attached to the sides.

"Who are you?" Elastigirl demanded to know.

"Well, Elastigirl, you may not recognize me, but the boy should." the voice's owner said as he opened the hatch and climbed out. The Incredibles got alarmed as he was outfitted in what appeared to be a more armored version of what Syndrome's goons wore.

"What do you mean Speed Demon should recognize you?" Violet asked.

"It's obvious. He's the one responsible for what's happened here." the man said.

"I don't know you, and the only thing I'm gonna be responsible for is busting your jaw." Dash smart mouthed.

"I see. Well, remember a few months ago after you and your family came to Simanitarian Island to rescue Mr. Incredible?" the armored guard asked.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: 2 Months Ago…

An alarm blared loudly as Dash ran across the sandy beaches of Simanitarian Island into a guard-filled area.

"We have an intruder! Mr. Incredible's boy has entered the facility! Intercept and crush that blasted kid!" Xerek's voice shouted over a loudspeaker as a band of guards rushed at Dash, only for him to effortlessly knock them out, while narrowly avoiding getting KO'd or tasered by them. He brushed his nose arrogantly before rushing further into enemy territory and coming face to face with a squad of goons, who looked pretty well-trained and were driving Velocipods.

"Slice him!" the one at the front of the pack called as they raced towards him, only for him to speed away at the last second and cause all of them to collide and explode, knocking out and injuring the pilots. Dash smirked before he rushed through the jungle, defeating several more mooks along the way, and came out near a giant dome-like building.

"NO! He's made it! If this gets destroyed, I won't have anything left! Is there anyone left out there?!" Xerek said frantically.

As Dash neared, he heard Xerek say, "Hey, you! You're leader of Squad Killer, aren't you? Your squad was pathetic! Crush that little brat or it's coming out of your paycheck!" As he was saying this, one last Velocipod piloted by a tall soldier neared.

"Yes, sir." he said as he stopped in front of Dash.

"You. You crushed my squad! I'll show you why they call me Syndrome's Ultimate Henchman!" he shouted in anger as he rushed at Dash only for the young Super to super speed away, the soldier quickly giving chase. Dash ran into the jungle before running up a tree and jumping down and punching the soldier square in the face, knocking him silly and causing him to lose control of the Velocipod as it flew into a tree and exploded, sending him flying and causing him great pain as he landed on the ground.

"That was pathetic. Don't ever let The Great Dash see your sorry face again!" Dash said with extreme arrogance before he dashed off. As he did, he failed to notice the soldier get back up. The soldier looked at his hand and saw it was trembling.

"What?! I'm shaking?! Me, afraid of a kid?!" he asked himself as he covered his face with the hand.

"Pathetic?! He's calling ME weak?! No, I'm not weak! I am NOT WEAK! I AM NOT WEAK!" the soldier shouted to the skies. After a few weeks following that day, the soldier put himself under more intense training and gathered technology to manufacture more Velocipods, all the while, watching Dash and Violet's battles and planning vengeance on Dash and him alone.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Grounded.

Back in the present, Dash's eyes widened as he remembered it all. His dad looked shocked before he turned around and looked at Dash with anger.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Velocipods to build." the soldier said before he flew off at a fast speed.

"I'll catch him!" Dash said, fixing to run off after him when he was stopped by his father.

"You're not going anywhere, Dash. I am very disappointed on you. What were you thinking, doing that?!" Mr. Incredible asked angrily.

"I don't know. I just wanted to prove I was better than him, I guess." Dash said, worried about his parent's annoyance.

"Yeah, and now look at what happened! This soldier's attack is your fault, all because you're too immature to care about the consequences of smartmouthing a bad guy! You think you can just do it and get away with it. Well, guess what, you can't! You made the exact same mistake I made with Syndrome, something I told you never to do! What if someone had died today?! Different story, because that's not just on you, but all of us! A family that fights together stays that way!" Mr. Incredible lectured, his voice rising, causing Dash to back up.

"When you started bonding with Violet, we thought you were maturing, but I guess we were wrong. You're clearly not cut out to be a superhero. I'm gonna have to ground you for two months." Mr. Incredible continued.

Dash was terrified, "Two months?! Why?!" he asked.

"Because, first, you caused a supervillain to be born, and then, you motivated him to do all this." Mr. Incredible said. It was then that Dash clenched his fist.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Anger.

"You're being unfair! I didn't do it on purpose!" Dash shouted.

"He's your father! Don't talk back! Dash, just do what he said and go home!" Elastigirl yelled.

"No! This is my fault and I have to fix it!" Dash responded.

"Dash, I'm warning you, if you don't march your super speeding rear end back to the house right now, I will ground you for three months and make sure you never fight crime again!" Mr. Incredible yelled. Dash gritted his teeth before he looked desperately at Violet.

"Come on, sis! Help me out!" he said.

Violet looked at him and then her parents before she looked at Dash with sadness, sighed and said, "I'm sorry." before walking over to her parents.

Dash looked at Violet with a face of saddened betrayal before he grew angry and shouted, "FINE! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! GO FIGHT THAT LOSER AND BEAT HIM WITHOUT ME FOR ALL I CARE!" before running off at super speed back to the Parr house. Once he got there, he slammed the door shut before he punched the wall and stomped all over the kitchen, not even caring that Jack-Jack was at Mirage's and didn't hear him. As he got a tray of Pokemon Food, he tore the lid off and tossed the can onto the floor, prompting Pikachu to come get it. Dash watched the yellow Pokemon take the tray before he threw the lid at the trash can, only for it to bounce off the wall and hit him in the head, making him madder before he ran up to his room and messed up his bed and knocked over toy bins and more before he yelled at the ceiling in rage.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Fallen Heroes.

Violet looked guilty as she helped her family look for the soldier's hideout.

"Dad, don't you think you were a bit rough on Dash?" she asked.

Mr. Incredible looked at her and said, "Violet, be needs to learn that his actions have consequences."

"Yeah, I get that, but, grounding him for 2 months may have been a bit too much." Violet said.

"Violet, it's not your place to second guess your father's decisions." Elastigirl said.

"She's not wrong, though. He did offer to fix it, taking responsibility for his actions, and you just rejected it." said an unfamiliar voice. The three Incredibles looked and saw a blonde-haired young man wearing a Pokemon shirt underneath a Captain America jacket with blue jeans, Nike shoes and glasses.

"Who are you? How long have you been standing there?" Elastigirl asked.

"Name's Eric and I've been standing here for two minutes. I'm here chasing after the guy who did all this mess in the city. If you're looking for him, I know where his hideout is." the boy answered.

Mr. Incredible looked at him and said, "Are you positive?"

Eric nodded, "Positive as can be, Mr. I, or do you mind if I call you Mr. Parr?" he replied. Mr. Incredible got wide-eyed before he grabbed the boy by the collar.

"What did you say?!" he asked.

Eric calmly pushed his hand off and said, "Calm down, I know your secret identities because I just happen to know a lot about you. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." The three Incredibles eyed him suspiciously before deciding to just trust him.

"Now, come on, time's a-wastin'." Eric said before he led them to near the city's exit and guided them to the location of the soldier's hideout.

"Eric, did you hear what happened with Dash?" Elastigirl asked.

Eric nodded, "I think you guys were a little too harsh on him. He wanted to fix his problem and you just grounded him." he said.

Elastigirl and Violet looked at the ground with guilt while Mr. Incredible just said, "Maybe, but what's done is done, Eric. He's grounded for two months and that's final." As the Incredibles and Eric neared the soldier's hideout, they were confronted by a huge swarm of Velocipods, which they defeated the same way as in the city. The soldier had retreated to an old style colosseum-like stadium and smirked as the four heroes entered.

"Hello, Incredibles. I see Speed Demon decided to chicken out.' the soldier said before he rushed at the heroes with the Velocipod, only for Mr. Incredible to catch it and toss it back, causing it to bump into the wall and damage a couple of the blades. The soldier smirked before he activated the sentry guns and shot at all four. Mr. Incredible was able to outrun the shots, Elastigirl stretched to avoid them, Eric managed to avoid the bullets by predicting where he was going to shoot, but Violet got it the worst. Sure, she was able to protect herself from the gunshots, but all the bullets hammering away at once caused her energy to quickly deplete and soon enough she couldn't hold the force field and ended up getting shot in several places, though, thankfully nowhere fatal. She fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Violet!" Elastigirl shouted before she stretched to her daughter only to get punched and crushed against the wall multiple times by a robotic fist. She fell to the ground, unconscious as Mr. Incredible took notice and angrily trashed the Velocipod. The soldier, however, had seen it coming and ejected quickly. Mr. Incredible quickly threw the remains of the pod at him as he fell, only for him to get grabbed by the robotic fist, which the soldier had a spare of.

"This is my revenge, if not on Speed Demon, then the next best thing, his family." the soldier said before he had the hand batter Mr. Incredible before he shot him in the arms and legs, causing him great pain and gradually weakening him. However, when the hand threw him to the ground, he managed to struggle to his feet and catch the soldier off-guard with a strong punch to his armor, giving it a small crack and actually knocking him back some. The soldier grew furious before he punched Mr. Incredible in his shot arm and kicked his shot leg, making him fall to ground in pain, where he then started thrashing the beaten heroes.

"Leave them alone!" Eric shouted before he rushed and grabbed the soldier around the neck from behind, trying to knock him out, only to be picked up and thrown into the wall. Meanwhile, a news crew had arrived.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Defying Orders.

Dash had calmed down some, but was still mad at his sister for not helping him and his parents. Suddenly, Pikachu ran into his room and jumped onto his bed.

"Pika Pika Pika! Pikachu!" it said.

Dash looked at it, "What is it, Pikachu?" he asked. Dash followed Pikachu as it ran into the living room and pointed to the TV, which showed his family being beaten by the soldier, who had a beaten and unconscious Violet by the neck, while Eric, in futile attempts, tried to attack him.

"Oh no!" Dash said before he said, "Hang on, if I go out, I could get in trouble more. AH, to heck with it if I do! They need my help!" before running out the door and to the stadium.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Righting Wrongs.

Dash arrived at the stadium and shouted, "Hey!" The soldier, who was holding Violet by her throat, looked at Dash and smirked.

"So, you decided to show up after all." he said.

Dash pointed at Violet and said, "Put her down, NOW!"

The soldier threw Violet on the ground and faced the young Super before saying, "I have waited a long time for this." and rushed at Dash, only for the young Super to speed away and catch him off guard with a punch to the face, followed by several more before the soldier grabbed his hair and punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face before throwing him into the wall. Dash got back up with a bloody face and glared at the soldier before the two of them charged at each other again, starting a furious scuffle of punches and kicks that ended with Speed Demon kicking him so hard in the gut he coughed up blood. The soldier stumbled back before Dash noticed the crack in the soldier's armor.

He grew interested before he asked, "What is that armor made of?"

The soldier looked confused before he answered, "It's made of solid steel and comprised of several electronics inside."

Dash smirked before he said, "Cool." and before the soldier could react, shouted, "PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

That's when Pikachu jumped out and shouted, "Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" firing a Thunderbolt attack right where the armor was cracked, electrocuting the soldier and destroying the armor, causing it to explode and the soldier severe pain as he was burnt and sent flying by the blast into the wall. Dash then rushed over and launched a furious assault on the soldier before he had Pikachu Iron Tail him in the face and shock him again, rendering him out for the count.

Dash brushed his nose with his finger before patting Pikachu and saying, "Good job, Pikachu."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as Eric walked over.

"Good job to you too, kid. Even though you had to disobey your dad to do it." he said with a thumbs-up. After the Incredibles were transported to a hospital, Dash and Eric came to visit them. Mr. Incredible awoke first.

Once he caught sight of Eric and Dash, he asked, "Hey, what happened?"

Eric said, "Dash here showed up and he and this Pikachu of his defeated the soldier."

Mr. Incredible looked at Dash, who nodded with a smile before he frowned, "I'm grounded longer, aren't I?" he asked.

Mr. Incredible smiled and shook his head, "Nah, you disobeyed me for a good reason and you did beat that soldier. I can't punish that. Maybe Eric was right. We were too tough on you. You're ungrounded, Dash. I'm sorry." he said. Dash smiled as the two of them high-fived. Elastigirl then awoke later and soon, Violet did too. Once she did, Dash went over to her bed.

Violet smiled at the kid before she looked sad, "Dash, listen, I'm sorry I didn't back you up earlier. I just didn't want to disobey Mom and Dad." she said.

Dash smiled, "No problem, Violet. I understand." he said before giving her a hug.

Violet smiled as she hugged him back, "Dash, is there anything you won't forgive me for?" she asked. Eric smiled before he started to walk out.

"Good luck with your recovery, guys." he said.

"Eric." Elastigirl called. Eric turned around.

"You know, you're not so bad. You can hang with us and help us fight crime anytime." she said with a smile.

Eric smiled back, "No problem. Just give me a call when you got crime that needs solving." he said with a thumbs-up.


	59. Chapter 59

Crossover Chapter 2: Defying Your Reign.

The Incredibles landed on the roof of a small blue house following a mishap with Jack-Jack's powers.

"Geez, I can't believe that explosion was enough to send all of us flying at once." Violet said before she looked at their surroundings and noticed that the neighborhood they had landed in seemed familiar.

"Hey, is it just me or have we been here before?" she asked as the Incredibles slid off the roof and onto the ground.

Dash looked around before he noticed a ruined mailbox that said, "The Wattersons" He ran in front of the blue house and realized Violet was right.

"I think we actually got sent through dimensions somehow. We're back in Elmore!" Dash said before the Incredibles heard screaming. They looked and saw people running from a giant robot that resembled a multicolored puff wearing a sweatband with arms and legs.

"Tobias?" asked Mr. Incredible before he and his family ran to fight the robot. The mechanical monstrosity took notice of them and tried to crush them, only for them to move quickly and avoid it. Dash and Violet used the Incredi-Ball to make it stumble before Elastigirl tripped it and Mr. Incredible and Jack-Jack tore it apart. The citizens of Elmore cheered as the Incredibles landed near the robot. Suddenly, someone opened a hatch in the mouth and climbed out to reveal themselves to be none other than Tobias himself, the only difference being that he was wearing a cape.

"Why, you insolent worms!" Tobias said as he hopped down.

"Cut the crap, Tobias. Are you responsible for the destruction around here?" Violet asked.

"If you must know, this is not destruction, but merely a celebration of my coronation as the new star of the Amazing World!" Tobias said, acting like a king.

"Coronation, Tobias? This is bad comedy." Dash said. Suddenly, they heard rushing footsteps. They looked and were surprised to see the Wattersons rushing over with angry faces.

"We've found you, Tobias! Now, tell us where Gumball is!" Nicole shouted.

Tobias gave them an angry glare, "He's gone!" he shouted before he raised his hand and shot a laser at them out of it, causing Violet to quickly put a force field around them.

"Stupid little brat." Nicole said before Violet let her force field down, at which point she launched at Tobias and hit him with a karate kick, knocking him down and allowing her and the others to attack him, only for him to use a blast of energy to knock them all away.

"How dare you treat your new master this way?!" he yelled before he looked at the Incredibles and smirked at Violet.

"Ya know, now that I can manipulate this world however I choose, I think a superhero sister would be a great addition to my new family. My old one was never good enough." Tobias said before he snapped his fingers, causing Violet to glow before she started to vanish.

"What's happening?!" she asked in fear, looking at herself. Dash got mad at that point and rushed and punched Tobias in the face, causing Violet to not be vanishing anymore.

"You're not taking my sister!" Dash yelled as he assaulted Tobias at super speed with multiple punches to the face, making him angry before Dash grabbed him by the ankle and spun him around before throwing him into a statue of him, knocking it over and causing it to break on impact.

"NO! MY LIFE'S WORK IS RUINED!" he yelled in fury before he jumped out of the wreckage, only to be kicked mid-air by Nicole, flying straight into Richard's fist, which he fell off of onto Darwin and Anais' feet as they kicked him into the air, where Elastigirl grabbed him and brought him back down.

"We're going to ask you one more time. Where is Gumball?" Nicole said in a menacing tone.

Tobias grew angry at the 2nd mention of that name and said, "He's gone for good! Face it, I'll be calling you Mom from now on." Tobias said with an arrogant smirk, causing Nicole's temper to flare so badly she roared before giving him a ferocious slash across the face with her claws, causing him to scream in pain.

"She loves Gumball as her son! She would never love you!" Violet said before she trapped him in a force field and she and Dash beat it back and forth like a ping pong ball, making Tobias dizzy before they Double Ax Handled it into the ground, injuring him and creating a small crater, which he shot out of in a furious rage. His eyes glowed and he sparkled with electricity.

"I WILL END EVERYTHING!" he shouted before he fired a laser out of his mouth that hit the heroes before they could even react, injuring them greatly and sending them flying into a building.

"INFERIOR CREATURES, YOU DARE DEFY A GOD?!" Tobias yelled as the laser died down.

He smirked before he summoned a spear and was about to throw it to finish them when he heard someone say, "You are no god." Tobias, as well as the heroes, looked where the voice had come from. They saw a small shape in the shadows. Tobias looked closely at it before he recognized it as a threat and he threw his spear at it. The shadow moved with lightning-fast reflex and caught the spear effortlessly, surprising Tobias. The figure then stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself to be a small blue cat that looked like Nicole, but male.

"No! It can't be!" Tobias shouted.

"Gumball?!" everyone asked at once.

"How come you're alive?!" Tobias yelled.

"I ran away before you blew up that tree. But, since you thought I was dead, I thought I'd trail you and wait for a chance to fight you." Gumball said before he slashed Tobias across the face with lightning speed, causing him intense pain before beating the living poop out of him. Dash and Violet took that opportunity to fist bump and trigger Shadow, only for there to be a mere green flash that healed everyone, but didn't reveal Shadow.

"Huh?!" Dash asked in astonishment.

"What the heck?!" Violet asked before they decided to just figure it out later and started to help Gumball beat up Tobias. Once he was beat up enough, his world started to fade and Elmore returned to normal. After saying their goodbyes to the Wattersons, the Incredibles headed back home.

As they did, Violet turned to Dash and said, "Hey, Dash, thanks for keeping Tobias from turning me into his sister."

Dash gave her a thumbs-up, "You're welcome, Violet." he said.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Fire!**

The Incredibles were at the scene of a fire caused by an electrical accident. They had evacuated most of the people from the burning building, but one person was still inside.

"I'll go get that last one." Dash said before he ran at super speed into the building, watching out for fire, falling things and more. He quickly found the trapped person and gave them directions to the exit. However, before he could get out himself, he heard something cracking. He looked and saw a falling beam, causing him to yell in panic. Outside, his family heard and got worried.

"That was Dash!" Violet said before she rushed in with her parents following her. They made their way through the now falling apart building before they saw something that terrified them. Dash was under the beam he saw and had passed out due to smoke. The beam was also on fire.

"Quick! PULL IT OFF!" Elastigirl shouted before Mr. Incredible grabbed the beam and threw it. Elastigirl then grabbed Dash and Violet protected them with a force field as they made their way outside. Once they did, Dash had to be loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. What made it really tedious was that they were forced to wait in the waiting room.

After some time, a nurse came out and said, "He's waking slowly. You may come back and see him now." The Incredibles headed back to Dash's room, where he was hooked up to a oxygen mask to help him breathe easier.

"Hey, guys." he said. "Are you all right, Dash?" Elastigirl asked as she came over and gave him a hug.

"Yeah." Dash said as he returned her hug.

"Glad to hear it, champ." Mr. Incredible said before he patted his shoulder.

"Thank goodness." Violet said before she also hugged him.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: A Day Out. (In response to a review yesterday, that Transformers crossover idea is awesome! It'll be next!)

Dash was asleep in his bed when he felt someone shaking him. He awoke to see Violet smiling at him.

"Hey, Violet. What's up?" he asked.

"Dash, I was just thinking. You know, summer's meeting an end. So, I thought we'd spend a day together and have some fun." Violet said.

"Sure!" Dash said before he threw off the bed sheets. Some time later, Dash and Violet left the house and stopped outside on the sidewalk.

"Okay, I've got the whole day planned out. The first thing we can do is head to an amusement park, then we can head to a movie, then the NSA wants us to participate in a little experiment they're hosting, after that, we might just stay in our Super suits, just in case any crime happens, but we'll still hang out afterwards. Finally, we'll head to that new playground you've been excited about." Violet said.

Dash looked excited, "Violet, you mean it?!" he asked.

"I sure do." Violet said before Dash jumped and hugged her around the neck.

"Violet, you're the best sister I've ever had." he said.

"I'm the only sister you've ever had." Violet said with a smile as she returned his hug.

A few minutes later, the two kids were waiting in line for a roller coaster.

"Man, this line's going nowhere." Dash said.

"I know, right?" Violet said as they inched a little further in the line. When they finally made it to the front, they quickly got into the seat and strapped themselves in. They started trembling with adrenaline as they reached the top and yelled as loud as they could when they sped up going down. After the roller coaster, they went on the bumper cars.

"Woo! Bumper cars!" Violet said, imitating an internet meme as she hit another car with hers.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Dash said as he hit another kid. After they left, they were out of breath.

"Woo, that was fun!" Dash said.

"Yeah." Violet said. After they went on the merry go round, drop tower and 3D ride, they headed onto the VR ride, which took their breath away at how real the virtual Pokemon seemed.

"All right, Dash, which movie do you want to see?" Violet asked as they left the amusement park.

"I don't know. There are several movies that I would like to see." Dash said as they got to the movie theater.

"Well, there's Pokemon 3: The Movie, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Super Mario Bros, Transformers, and more." Violet said as she looked at the posters.

"Transformers!" Dash said.

"All right." Violet said. After getting refreshments and collectible tickets, the two of them headed into the room where Transformers was showing. Along the way through the previews, they saw one where a black goo-like monster was attacking a robber.

The robber asked what the creature was and it folded back its left side of its face and said, "We are Venom." before opening its mouth full of sharp teeth and lunged at the camera, which cut to a black background with white shards spelling VENOM.

"We gotta come see that!" Dash said.

"Yeah, but maybe Mom and Dad should come with us when we do." Violet said. Once the previews ended and the movie began, Dash and Violet watched with excitement as the Autobots engaged in battle with the Decepticons. Halfway through, Optimus Prime ended up falling in battle and was close to losing his life, but Bumblebee came along to save the day, just in time to gain the edge over Megatron.

"That was an epic final battle." Violet said.

"You got The Touch, You got the POWER!" Dash sang, having gotten the song stuck in his head during the movie. Afterwards, they changed to their Super suits and headed to NSA HQ. Mirage and Edna were waiting beside a strange machine in front of NSA employees.

"Sorry if we're late." Dash said as he and Violet came on stage.

"Well, now that Miss Stealth and Speed Demon are here, dahlings, let's get this show going!" Edna said.

"We've been developing technology that we think may can actually swap powers of two Supers!" Mirage said, surprising everyone.

"We just need Speed Demon and Miss Stealth to test it for us." Edna said. Dash and Violet stepped into the capsules and Mirage pulled the switch. The capsules glowed before the light faded. Dash and Violet stepped out and the crowd gasped. Violet opened her eyes and saw something extremely strange. Her head was level with a small chair. She looked down and saw Dash's body, making her jaw drop in shock. She looked at where Dash was and saw his head on her body.

Dash was looking around in confusion before he looked down and said in terror, "Oh, geez! Oh, poop! What the heck?!"

"Uh-oh, looks like we had it set to the wrong thing." Mirage said as she set the switch from SWITCH HEADS to SWITCH POWERS. After another trip in the capsules, their heads were back where they belonged, but the effect was still unsure.

"Well, children, do you feel any different?" Edna asked.

"I don't know." Violet said before she decided to run to test it and the next thing she knew, she was in the back of the room.

"What the?!" she asked in bewilderment. Dash looked in awe before he put up his hand and a small purple force field formed around him.

"IT WORKS!" he shouted as he and Violet started playing around with the powers as the employees cheered.

Afterward, Mirage said, "Thank you both for proving it successful. You're welcome to test out your powers, but be warned, it only lasts for an hour."

"All right, then let's go catch us a bad guy!" Violet said before Dash formed a force field and Violet propelled it out onto the streets.

"This is amazing!" Dash said.

"Woo! This is so cool!" Violet shouted. Suddenly, they both heard a bank alarm and looked to see robbers running away.

"Time for them to get acquainted with the new and improved Incredible Siblings!" Dash said as he and Violet rushed at the bank robbers. They looked and when they saw the two power-swapped Supers, they screamed in terror and ran for their lives, but were unable to outrun them and were knocked out and arrested. Afterwards, Dash and Violet went on to defeat many more goons before the effects of the machine wore off.

Afterwards, they walked on the streets before Dash asked, "Miss Stealth, can we find lunch?"

"Sure." Violet answered with a smile. They found a McDonald's and they had fries and McNuggets with some of their sweet tea. They then walked down the street, still sipping sweet tea before they found a poster board showing many upcoming events. They looked and when they saw a poster for a Dragonforce and Volbeat concert, Dash's jaw dropped and he got Violet's attention. He pointed at the poster and her eyes bulged out of her head and sweet tea shot out of her nose. Dash burst out laughing while Violet coughed.

"You okay?" Dash asked while laughing hysterically.

Violet nodded while laughing herself before she said, "Just as funny as last *hic* time."

Dash then said, "You got the *hic* hiccups, and so do *hic* I!"

"Well, that's what you get *hic* for laughing so *hic* hard." Violet said, disappearing and reappearing each time she hiccupped.

"Well, what's next on *hic* the agenda?" Dash asked.

"I planned for us to *hiccup vanish* make a trip to GameStop and *hiccup reappear* get that Naruto game you were asking Aunt *hiccup vanish* Mirage about." Violet answered.

Dash got wide-eyed, "All *hic* right!" he said. Once the heroes made their way to GameStop, people looking puzzled at Violet disappearing and reappearing the way she was, they searched for the Naruto game, which was called Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, finding it after a bit of a lengthy search. They walked to the desk and put it on the counter with the money to pay for it.

"Excuse *hiccup reappear* me, we'd like to *hiccup vanish* buy this game. *hiccup reappear*" Violet said. The clerk turned around and gasped at seeing the two Incredibles. After they left, they headed to the park Violet mentioned, where several other kids were at. Once they arrived, several kids saw them and went over for pictures and autographs, which they were happy to do. Afterwards, they explored the playground, going on the slides and seesaws before they went on a little roller coaster built especially for the park. Later, when the moon was starting to rise, the two of them were sitting on the swings.

"Today was great, Violet." Dash said.

Violet smiled at him before she said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Dash."

Dash then remembered something, "Hey, are we going to see Dragonforce and Volbeat?" he asked.

"You best believe we are!" Violet said before she remembered something herself.

"Dash, do you remember that song Mom used to sing when we hung out with her for a day?" she asked. Dash nodded before he tried to remember how it started until Violet started it.

(Song owned by Lou Reed.)

(Violet) Just a perfect day

Drink sweet tea in the park

And then later

When it gets dark, we go home.

(Dash) Just a perfect day

Feed animals in the zoo

Then later

A movie, too, and then home.

(Both) Oh, it's such a perfect day

I'm glad I spent it with you

Oh, such a perfect day

You just keep me hanging on

You just keep me hanging on.

(Violet) Just a perfect day

Problems all left alone

Siblings on our own

It's such fun.

(Dash) Just a perfect day

You made me forget trouble

I thought it was

Something else, something good.

(Both) Oh, it's such a perfect day

I'm glad I spent it with you

Oh, such a perfect day

You just keep me hanging on

You just keep me hanging on.

The two siblings smiled at each other as they hopped off the swings and started on their way home. Violet looked at her watch and saw it was 9:30.

"Let's hope we can make it home in time for dinner." she said before she and Dash formed the Incredi-Ball and hurried home. Once back, they were welcomed back by their parents.

After dinner, Violet was walking down the hallway when she heard, "Violet!" She turned around and smiled when she saw Dash running down the hallway. She opened her arms and Dash jumped into them. Violet laughed as she stood there with Dash in her hug, Dash laughing along with her.

When she set him down, Dash said, "I love you, Violet. You're the greatest sister ever."

Violet smiled, "I love you too, Dash. You're the greatest brother ever." she said before they went to have a video game marathon.

CREDIT FOR THE POWER SWAP GOES TO JOKERMASK18 AND THE HICCUP IDEA GOES TO AN ANONYMOUS AUTHOR. CREDIT FOR HOW THE HICCUPS HAPPEN GO TO MY DAD AND COUSIN. VENOM RELEASES TODAY! YEAH, BOY!


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Two Helpful Jokers. (CREDIT TO THENIGHTSTALKER250 FOR THE REQUEST. TRANSFORMERS CHAPTER STILL IN THE WORKS.)

Dash and Violet headed down the street before they came across a toy store called Al's Toy Barn.

"Hey, Violet, wanna see if they've got any toys of any of the new Supers?" Dash asked.

"Okay." Violet said with a smile. The two kids walked into the store and marveled at the massive selection.

"Holy…" Dash said as he and Violet walked around and looked at Transformers toys, Captain Marvel action figures, and more. They had just about reached the Incredibles section, when something caught Violet's eyes that made her freeze, gasp, and stop Dash with her arm.

"What is it, Violet?" Dash asked before he looked at what she was looking at. He saw a shelf full of hoppity hops, blue and green, red and white, all colors.

"I used to have one of those things when you were just a baby. After some time, it started to deflate quickly and got a hole in it. I haven't seen these in a toy store in years." Violet said before she pulled down a purple one and started to hop on it a little bit.

"Come on, Dash, grab one and hop like a rabbit!" Violet said before she started to hop out of the aisle. Dash grabbed a red one and started to bounce after her. The two siblings laughed as they bounced around on the hoppity hops while being sure to be careful of other shoppers, who stared after them.

Unfortunately, after a while, they bumped into the store's manager, who didn't look very happy.

He cracked his knuckles and said, "You kids have three seconds to put those back and get out of this store, or else I'll hoppity hop you halfway to the moon!"

Dash and Violet smirked arrogantly, "You'll have to catch us first!" Violet said before they hopped away quickly with the manager quickly following in anger. They hopped down the Incredibles aisle and stretched an Elastigirl slingshot so that it flung a bunch of boxes that knocked him down. They hopped into the next aisle and readied a Pie Face game that shot him in the eyes and knocked him down again. They laughed as they hopped to the checkout and Violet paid for the hoppity hops and hopped out of the store.

As they did, the manager, who was being laughed at, shouted, "I'M GONNA GET YOU KIDS!"

Dash and Violet were laughing hysterically as they hopped down the street.

"Oh, man, that was so awesome!" Dash said.

"I know, right?!" Violet said as the two of them high-fived before they looked and saw a sad boy sitting on his house steps. They got off their hoppity hops and went to go see him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Violet asked.

The boy looked at them, "My birthday's tomorrow and I would really like for the Incredibles to be at my party, but I'm too afraid they'll say no to ask them." he said.

Dash and Violet looked sympathetic before they looked at each other and got an idea.

The next day, the boy's family and friends were gathered in his backyard to celebrate his birthday party and were just about to sing Happy Birthday when there was a knock on the door.

"Is there a late guest? Tom, did you invite another friend?" his mom asked.

Tom shook his head, "I don't think so. All of my friends are already here." he said.

His mom opened the door and gasped at who was there.

"Tom! Look who showed up!" she called. Everyone looked and saw the Incredibles walk through the door. Tom was speechless.

"Is this Tom?" Elastigirl asked with a smile as they walked over.

"Nice to meet you, kid. Happy Birthday." Mr. Incredible said as Tom shook his hand.

"How old are you turning today?" Miss Stealth asked.

"10." Tom answered.

"Hey, same age as me!" Speed Demon said.

After singing Happy Birthday and having cake and ice cream, the Incredibles joined the children in playing party games, doing tricks, and hitting the pinata.

After the party had ended and all of Tom's friends had gone home, the Incredibles were the last ones there. Mr. Incredible and Speed Demon gave high-fives and fist bumps to the birthday boy while Elastigirl and Miss Stealth gave him hugs.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Mr. Incredible said before Miss Stealth and Speed Demon got his attention and whispered something in his ear. He looked unsure about it at first before he slightly smiled and said, "All right, but just this kid."

Miss Stealth and Speed Demon nodded before they walked over and kneeled in front of Tom.

"Tom, do you remember who you told you wanted to ask the Incredibles here for?" Miss Stealth asked.

Tom nodded. Miss Stealth and Speed Demon then did the unthinkable. They took off their masks. Tom was shocked. The two siblings he had met yesterday were Miss Stealth and Speed Demon!

"Wow! You guys are two of the Incredibles?! This has been my best birthday ever!" Tom said with excitement.

Miss Stealth and Speed Demon smiled before Miss Stealth shushed him, "Now, listen. You must never tell a soul you saw us without our masks, understand?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, Miss Stealth." Tom answered before they put their masks back on.

"See you, Tom. Be good now." Speed Demon said before they left the backyard.

"You guys are welcome to my house anytime!" Tom called. The Incredibles smiled widely. There was nothing they liked better than brightening the day of a sad child.


End file.
